Charming Life
by Melissa Richards1
Summary: Its been 15 years and Tara is now an Nero suregon Chief at Province Hospital in Oregon. She also married but not with Jax Teller. But a man she met two months after she moved to Oregon. A man who isn't she thought he was. AU.
1. Chapter 1

My Third Jax and Tara story. Something I been thinking about since last night. I'm doing a story that is about 15 years into the future. Tara is living in Oregon and is now Head chief of Neural Surgeon at Province Hospital. What's little different about this story is that Tara isn't married to Jax anymore. She is married to someone else. But he's not the man she thought he was oh and she has a six year old daughter with her new husband. You will learn more as the story progresses.

* * *

Tara walked into her office after a. very long but very successful surgery. After hanging up her lab coat and grabbing her purse her cell started to go off. After digging it out she noticed it was her husband Jordan. Her second husband that she met just few months after she moved out here fifteen years ago. About two years they got married and tonight is their fifteen years wedding anniversary.

"I am getting into my car right now." Tara said as she walked out of her office and down the hall towards the elevators.

" You were supposed to be home like two hours ago. What's taking so long?" Jordan asked as he was already getting irritated.

Tara sighs as she stepped into the elevator." Sorry about that. Surgery took little longer than expected. But don't worry I will be there in like ten minutes."She said as she quickly hung up and hit the number one.

Jordan sighs deeply as he placed his cell back into his pocket and poured to glasses with Champagne. After he lit the candles he did a final check on the roast and let it cook for another five minutes. Jordan knew Tara is a surgeon and her work does all of her time but doesn't mean he has to like it. As matter of fact Jordan isn't too fond of Tara's line of work. He prefers Tara to stay home and take care of their six year old daughter Melinda. Jordan isn't the kind of man who is just going to let his wife take control of their marriage. He is in control of their marriage and her life. Whether She likes it or not.

Walking into the door of her three bedroom home Tara shared with Jordan. She set her stuff down as she headed towards the kitchen."Jordan? Honey?"She asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Tara gasps as she an candle light dinner and two glasses of champagne." This beautiful." She said as she walked up to him and kisses him passionately. She slowly pulled back as she took another look around." This an amazing." She said again.

"I am glad you like it." Jordan said as he walked past her and placed their dinner on the table." You should sit down and not let this food get cold." He said as he sat down.

"Wha--?" Tara scoffed as she was trying to figure out what just happened five seconds ago. "Jordan what's going on?" Are you mad at me or something?" She asked as she at the table across from him.

"Why didn't you come home two hours ago?" Jordan asked as he looked up from his plate.

Tara shrugged her shoulders."I tried to leave but the surgery took a little longer than expected. I am sorry." Tara said as she looked at more."I will try to be here on time. I promise." Tara said as she nods her head.

"Well try a lilittle harder next time." Jordan said harshly as he stood up and walked away from her.

"Where the hell are you going?"Tara asked as she watched him leave.

"I am not hungry anymore." Jordan said as he walked into their room and slammed the door shut. Jordan took off his tie and set it down on his dresser. He was undoing his cufflinks as he heard the door open.

"What's going on with you? Tara as she walked into their room. "You been on edge all week. Is it the case that's coming up?"She asked asked as she closed the door behind her.

Jordan exhaled deeply as he shook his head." I don't know. maybe. I just been really stressed out lately and your hardly ever home anymore." He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. "And tonight was supposed to be our night and you came home two hours later." Jordan said as he tossed his shirt in the hamper.

"I told you I was sorry about that Jordan."Tara said as she walked up to him." Tonight is still about us."She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tara then leans up and slowly started to kiss on his neck gently.

"Melinda is spending the night at a friend's house." Tara said as she reached for his belt and slowly unhook it." It's our 15th wedding anniversary and all I wanna do is focus all my attention to my husband of 15 years." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him deeply and passionately.

Jordan groans against her lips as he pulled Tara closer to him and lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist." I love you so much Tara Knowles Smith." He said as he laid her down." Happy anniversary baby." He. said as he leans down and kisses her more deeply and passionately and groans against her lips.

few hours later Tara laid against him as she sighs softly." I am really sorry for coming hhome late." She said as she looked up at him.

Jordan looks down as he nods his head." It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." He said as he laid back down and ran his fingers up and down her arm. He then groans in frustration as he heard Tara's cell going off. " That better not be the hospital." He said as Tara moved away from him.

Tara grabbed her cell from her night stand." No its Jax." She said as she sat up and read the text from her ex husband."He just wanted to let me know Abel is safe and he is alright." She said as she set her cell back down. After Abel turn eighteen and graduated from high school he moved back to Charming and started to prospect into the club. At first Tara was fully against it since she made sure Abel and Thomas didn't have to be around that anymore and that they can finally have a normal life. But when Abel turn eighteen he decided he wanted to go back to Charming and as much it hurt Tara she let him go. Now at only the age of twenty two Abel is now the vice-president. Jax's number two.

"Why is your ex husband texting you? I thought I told you to block his number." He said as he sat up." Why do you still have his number Tara?" he asked as he raised his voice a little.

Tara rolled her eyes."Like I told you. Like I been telling you for the past fifteen years. Jax Teller is not just my ex husband but he is also my sons father. So that means no matter what he's gonna be apart of my life and I am sorry you don't understand it." She said as she looked over and shook her head." But I'm not cutting Jax out of my life."

Jordan exhales deeply." Your getting his number blocked tomorrow." He said as he rolled over away from her.

"And if I don"t?" Tara asked flately

"Then I will do it for you.End of discussion." He said as he turn off the light and went to sleep.

Tara sighs deeply as she rolled over. Wondering how can she just Cut Jax the man she knew all her life. The man she once love out of her life? And what's worse block his number? She breathe deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for those who have given my third Jax and Tara story a chance. you guys are truly awesome._**

* * *

Waking up at eight in morning Tara walked into the kitchen and sighs softly as she noticed the kitchen was a mess. Picking up the dishes and setting them in the sink. Tara grabbed the broom and dust pan. While she started sweeping Tara started to think about last night and wondered why all of sudden Jordan has a problem with her keeping in touch with her ex husband. True they aren't married anymore. But it's been fifteen years and Tara still cares about Jax. He's her sons father and that was never going to change.

After She swept the floor and wipe down the counter along the table. Tara got the coffee started before she started to make breakfast. Once she put the eggs in a bowl and started to wisk it up she heard Jordan walking into the kitchen.

"Morning."He said as he walked over to the coffee and poured himself a cup.

Morning." Tara said as she placed the eggs into the frying pan."So are you in a better mood then last nigh?" Tara asked while she put the dishes in the dishwasher. She then placed bacon into the pan as well.

"I will be once you have your ex husbands number removed and blocked from your phone." Jordan said as he walked over to the table and sat down before taking a sip from it.

"I just don't get why you feel so threaten by him? I mean its not like you haven't before so why now?" Tara asked as she lean against the sink.

"I'm not threaten by anybody. I juat don't think its a good idea for you to keep in touch with your ex husband for fifteen years when you have a husband right here." He said as he looked up and gave her a stern look..

"Jordan he's Thomas's and Abel's father. True I divorced him fifteen years ago but I have sons with him. I can't just cut him out of my life like that." Tara said as she pushed away from the sink.

"Jordan I love you. You got nothing to worry about." Tara said as she walked up to him and kisses him softly.

Jordan sighs deeply against her lips as he pulls away." Well if you love me then do what I ask." He said sternly. He set his cup down and got up to make himself a plate.

Tara exhaled deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose."I'll do it after work today." She said as she looks over at him. "I gotta get ready for work." She said as she walked past him and out of the kitchen. Walking into the living room she turn when she saw Thomas walking into the front door.

"Well look who decided to come home at eight thirty in the morning." Tara said as she watched Thomas hanging up his jacket

"Sorry mom I was over at Shawna's studying and I fell asleep on the couch." Thomas said as he kissed her cheek.

"Can you watch your little sister today. Whille Jordan and I are at work?" Tara asked.

"Of course I can. Where's Melinda?" Thomas asked as he looked around.

"At a friends house. She should be home soon. There's coffee and breakfast." Tara said as she walked past her son and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower before work.

Thomas walked into the kitchen and saw Jordan sitting at the kitchen table." Morning man." Thomas said as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee and breakfast for himself.

"Did you just get in?" Jordan asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

Thomas nods his head as he sat across from his step father. "Yeah about few minutes ago." Thomas said with a mouth full of food and took a sip of his coffee." After Shawna and I studied I ended up falling asleep on her couch." He said as hhe took another bite of his eggs.

Jordan sighs as he folded up the newspaper and set it on the table." Thomas you can't keep doing this. You been coming home early in the morning three times this week." Jordan said firmly.

Thomas just shrugged his shoulders." Sorry bur me and Shawna has an huge history test coming up and we been studying a lot." He said as he took another bite of his eggs.

Jordan just nods his head and decided to let to go for now. He then looked at the time and jumped up from his chair.

"I gotta get to the office or I'm about o lose one of my biggest clinets." He said as he grabbed his briefcase and keys.

"Tell your mom I"ll talk to her later." Jordan said as he walked through the garage door.

Few moments later Tara walked into the kitchen and grabbed her stuff along with her keys." I should be back no later then eight tonight" She said as she gave her son a hug.

"Alright I gotta go." She said as she kissed Thomas cheek and headed out the door. Thomas exhaled deeply as he got up and started to clean up the kitchen. After he got everything clean up. He grabbed his cell and quickly sent Shawna a text and invited her over before his little sister came home.

* * *

For two well almost three hours Tara just sat at her desk in her office. Just staring at Jax's number. The only number she had kept in her phone since they were married and even now. Setting her phone down Tara exhaled deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Tara just couldn't understand what has happen to Jordan. He was never like this. For the fifteen years they've been married Jordan had no problem with her keeping contact with Jax. Cause he knew Jax is Abel and Thomas's father and now all of sudden Jordan wants Tara to bllock Jax's number? She shook her head as she coukdn't understand it.

"Dr.Knowles your needed in the OR." One of the nurses paged Tara over the intercome. Tara sighs as she just threw her cell into her desk phone. Getting up and grabbing her lab coat. Slpping it on and walked out of her office and down towards the OR. The decision of blocking Jax's number was gonna have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gonna redo this chapter. I totally rushed it. So heres an rewritten Chapter._**

Tara slowly woke up and groans in pain. She could hear beeping of machines. She llooked around for a moment. She then glanced over and saw Abel sitting by her.

"Abel?" Tara asked with a hoarse voice.

"Hey mom. Your awake! Thank god." Abel said as he got up and kissed Tara's forehead.

"Where's Your brother and sister?" Tara asked as she tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in her side.

"They are in the waiting room with Dad and the guys. Mom what the hell happen?" Abel asked.

Tara deeply sighs ingoring Abel's question. She then rubbed her forehead as she groans in pain.

Why are you here Abel? I mean I am not happy to see you. But why now?" Tara question.

"Thomas called dad the moment ambulance drove you over here."Abel then sat down beside Tara and grabbed her hand.

"Oregon isn't really that close to Charming Abel. How exactly did you guys managed to get here so fast?"Tara asked once more.

"We came to Oregon for a two day run. We had another gun run this weekend." Abel answered.

Tara scoffed shaking her head." Of course you guys did."

"Mom what happened last night?" Abel asked again.

"I don't remember really. All I remember that was cleaning the kitchen and I must of slipped on the kitchen floor and blacked out."Tara was obviously lying but she couldn't tell Abel the truth at least not now.

"Well you must have fallen hard mom cause you got two broken ribs and a few bruises on your face. Did Jordan do this?"Abel asked as he watched to know the truth.

"No. Now will you please have your brother bring your sister." Tara said as she slowly sit up.

Abel sighs deeply as he nods his head." Yeah." He got up and leans down and kisses her forehead."I love you mom." Abel said softly.

"I love you too son."Tara said as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"How is she?"Jax asked as soon as Abel came back into the waiting room.

"She's awake and she wants to see Thomas and Melinda."Abel said softly as he walked over to his brother and sister." Hey Tommy mom is awake and she's asking for you guys." Abel said placing an hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Is mommy okay?"Melinda asked as she lifted her head up from Jordan's chest.

"Yeah peanut she will be fine. Why don't you go with Tommy and see her." Abel said as he leans down and kisses the top of his little sisters head.

"Come on."Thomas said softly and lifted Melinda up from Jordan's lap." Hey Jordan you coming?"Thomas asked before he walked down the hall towards Tara's room.

"Um yeah." He said softly as he could feel all eyes on him as he got up and followed Thomas down the hall towards Tara's room.

"What are you not telling me son?"Jax asked as soon as Thomas and Jordan left.

"Dad mom has two broken ribs and bruises all over her face. She claims she fell but something is off. what she's saying doesn't make sense. Mom didn't just fall. I think Jordan did this."Abel said as he clenched his jaws.

"Are you sure?" Jax asked as he looked down at Abel.

"Dad you should see her face. Jordan put her in the hospital and I am going to kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands."Abel said as he clenched his hands."He shouldn't be in there with her right now."Abel said softly.

"Before anything happens I will talk to her."Jax said as he placed an hand on his son's shoulder."Now I need you to calm down Abel and I will handle everything. Nothing is going to happen to your mom I promise."

Abel exhaled deeply and then nods his head."Alright. I am gonna go get some air."Abel said as he walked away from the guys.

"Happy Chibs watch Abel. I am going to talk to Tara and get to the bottom of this." Jax said as he walked passed Bobby and Opie. When he reached the door of Tara's room. Be slowly opens and stuck his head in.

"Hey can I come in?"Jax asked.

"Jax."Tara said softly.

Jax slowly walked over to Tara's bed side." Glad to see your awake."He said as he grins down at her."Can we talk alone?"Jax asked.

"Why?"Jordan asked.

"Jordan its okay just take Thomas and Melinda down to the cafeteria for breakfast."Tara said as she placed her hand against Jordan's wrist."I'll be fine."Tara said as she nods her head.

"I will be back in an hour." Jordan said softly as he kissed Tara's forehead deeply."Come on guys."Jordan said as he picked up Melinda and headed towards the door.

"Thomas go with them. Its okay." Jax said as he nods his head.

When. Thomas and Jordan left Jax sat down beside Tara and grabbed her hand."Tara what really happened last night?"

"Like I told Abel I don't remember much. All I know I was cleaning and the next thing I know. I wake up in here." Tara said looking around.

"That's the story your going with?" Jax question.

What you saying Jax? You thiink I am lying?" Tara asked glaring at him for a moment.

"Come on Tara your lying here in an hospital bed with two broken ribs and a very bruised face."Jax said with concern. Reaching over and gently stroke Tara's cheek. "Wanna know what I think?" Jax asked soflty.

"What?" Tara asked softly.

"That Jordan is responsible for you being in here." Jax says firmly.

Tara then jerk her face away from him."Well he's not. Jordan would never hurt me. Not phyiscally anyway." Tara said softly.

Jax sighs deeply with frustration when he ran his hand down his beard. Tucking on his goatee."I am going have Abel stay here. Just to keep eye on things." Placing his hand up when Tara shook her head.

"Jax as much as I would love to have our son here. I don't think its a good idea considering, Jordan didn't really like the fact my oldest son decided to move back to Charming to get patched in. At the age of eighteen. Besides I don't need a patch on me. I can take care of myself." Tara was about to say more when Jordan walked in.

"I would like to talk to my wife." Jordan said walking into the room.

"Jax don't worry about me. I will be fine." Tara said reaching over and squeezing Jax's hand nodding her head to let him know everything is okay.

Jax could feel Jordan following him out of Tara's room. He stopped and turned around with a smirk on his lips." Got something to say man?" Jax asked.

"Yeah Stay the hell away from Tara. She's not your wife anymore. Our marriage is none of your fucking business anymore and She's not your concern anymore either. So why don't you and your little club get back on your bikes and go back to Charming. We don't need you here. Stay the fuck away from my family."

Jordan was about to walk back into the room when Jax spoke up." Hey." He stopped for a moment walking up to Jordan." Tara is and always will be my old lady. It doesn't matter if we are married or not. She's still my old llady and as long as she has that tattoo of my crow. We are attached for life. Oh if I ever find out you are hurting Tara. I will rip your fucking head off." Jax seethed and then slowly backed away walking back to the waiting room.

Jordan clenched his Jaws when he walked straight into Tara's room. Once he closed the door behind him he walked up to her." What exactly did you tell him?" he question.

"Nothing why?" Tara also questioned furrowing her brows together.

Ignoring her question Jordan exhaled deeply sitting in the chair beside her." Just as soon as you get out of here. You're getting that tattoo removed." Jordan said firmly.

Tara didn't know what else to say but just nod her head a little. Asking to block Jax's number is one thing but getting his crow removed from her back. That's something she simply cannot do.


	4. Chapter 4

It's only been month since Tara got out of the hospital. She hasn't been able to get back to work yet since she's still recovering or at least that's what she told the hospital adminstrator. Tara just wasn't ready to get back to work yet. Her and Jordan has been fighting a lot lately. They have been since Jax and Abel came into town and visited her in the hospital. Jordan has been very distant lately and Tara couldn't figure out why. she knew Jordan felt threaten by Jax which doesn't make sense to her and now Jordan wants Tara to remove the one thing that keeps her connected to Jax and Tara isn't sure how to handle it.

Tara looked up from the book she was reading when Jordan walked in. She set her book down and sat up straight." I thought you were working late tonight."

Jordan shook his head taking his cufflinks off placing them on the top of the dresser." Nah the cases don't come in until next week and the meeting was done early." He walked over to her and sat down in front her. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Tara-".

"What is it Jordan?"

"Have heard from Jax or Abel lately?"

Tara shook her head." no. not since you blocked their numbers from my phone the day I came home from the hospital." Tara said curly.

"Yeah sorry about that but I did it for your own good. But that's beside the point right now. Tara I got a call from an district attorney from Charming an hour ago. Something happened to Jax and Abel."

"What happened?" Tara asked bringing her brows together. jordan just sat there silently." Damn it Jordan what the hell happened to Jax and my son?"

"They're dead." He said firmly.

The moment she heard that word Tara's entire body went numb. Her heart completely stopped beating. She couldn't speak or even breathe when she closed her eyes and felt tears falling.

'Are- are you sure? Are you sure it was Jax and Abel?" Tara asked as she felt her voice starting to break.

Jordan nods his head." Yeah I'm so sorry Tara. I knew how much they've meant to you." He said reaching over and brushes her tears away.

"Um I... uhh gotta call Chibs." Tara said reaching over for her cell. Tara then got up and walked passed him. Stepping out onto the front porch. Tara looked down at her cell looking for Chibs number.

"Damn it." She sighs when she got his voice mail. " Chibs I need you to call me like now. I need to know if my boys are alright."

Tara walked back into the room and straight over to her closet. Pulling out her suit case she dropped it on the bed.

"Tara what you doing?"

"I need to go back to Charming." Tara said packing her clothes." I need to see for myself. I gotta talk to the club. I um. I will have Happy or Chibs pick up Thomas and Melinda in a few day." She said closing up her suit case.

"Why in an few days?" Jordan asked. He walked up to her." Tara you don't have do this. I'm sure they got everything handled."

Tara shook her head." That might be true but I gotta be there Jax and Abel would want me to be there.I gotta do this for Thomas." Tara said looking up at him.

Jordan nods his head." Alright. But your not going alone. I don't want you to drive to Charming this late by yourself."

"Jordan no. Okay. I need you here. I need to be alone and clear my head. Did the district attorney say what happened?"

Um.." He pressed his lips tightly together in an thin line." Not much really. All he said it was a drive by shoot out. He said it was two guys on harleys wearing cuts. Said they both was wearing their Sons Of Anarchy cuts."

" And the district Attorney said it was Jax and Abel?" Tara asked again trying to figure this out.

"Yeah. He confirmed it. He said he saw the bodies at the morgue." Jordan placed his hand against her shoulder." Tara you okay?"

Tara shook her head grabbing her suit case." No I'm not. I gotta go." She said walking pass him grabbing her car keys.

* * *

Tara had barely noticed the Charming welcome sign when she drove by it. All she could think about is Jax and Abel. Thought of them being dead was scaring the hell out of her. When Tara was married to Jax she was afraid that something like this was gonna happen. This is something she spent years protecting her sons from and now not only did she lose Jax she just lost Abel and she doesn't know how to handle it. She doesn't know how to tell Thomas and Melinda that they will never see Abel ever again.

Tara pulled into the TM lot when she noticed Chibs and Happy sitting at the picnic table just having couple of beers and just chatting away. Tara couldn't believe what was going on. Jax and Abel or dead and they are just sitting there like nothing happened.

"You gotta be kidding me right now?" Tara asked walking straight up to them.

"Hey Darling is Thomas and Melinda alright?"

" They are fine. But of course I can see that you two are just sitting here. Drinking talking while you're president and vice president , my son and ex husband is dead. How the hell can you two act like nothing happened?" Tara scoffed shaking her head.

"Tara what you talking about?" Happy asked shaking his head.

" Jordan said he got a call from a district attorney in Charming. Saying that two men riding their Harleys wearing their SOA cuts was shot and killed in an drive by shooting."

"And this district attorney said these men was Jax and Abel?"

"Yeah Jordan said the attorney saw their bodies in a morgue." Tara said looking both at Chibs and Happy." Guys what is it?"

"I don't know who this district attorney is Tara. But I promise you Jax and Abel are fine." Chibs said looking straight at her.

Tara stepped back shaking her head. What? No Jordan said that they were dead. He said it last night."

"Come on luv don't you think if something like this was gonna happen you would be the first I call? I mean come on you were Jackie Boy's old lady. If him and Abel was killed you would've been the first person I call."

Tara looked at Chibs for a moment. She knew what he was saying was true. Tara knew if anything was to happen to Jax or Abel. Chibs would be the first person he calls. Tara placed her hand against her forehead as she had to think for a moment.

"Where are they?"

"They're up in Disoa. Helping Nero with paperwork. They should be back in an hour."

Tara slowly nods her head as she looked out on the parking lot for a moment before looking back at Chibs." Is it okay if I just waited for them inside?"Tara asked.

"Yeah darling why don't you go get yourself something to drink. I am gonna Jackie Boy and let him know your here." Chibs leans over and kisses her temple before Tara walked into the clubhouse.

"Happy looked over at Chibs with a very confused look on his face."Why in the hell would her old man lie to her about something like that?"

"I don't know brother but we need to talk to Jax."

Tara sat quietly at the bar with a glass of Jack Daniels sitting in front of her. She could feel all eyes was on her. She noticed some familiar faces and she also noticed some new faces as well. Taking a drink of her jack Daniels. Tara looked over when she saw Jax and Abel walking in.

"Tara."

Tara jumped off of the bar stood walking straight up to Jax basically crashing into him. She threw her arms around his neck as she hides her face against his chest and completely broke down. Tara looked up at Jax as she reached up and gently ran her fingertips against his beard. Tara slowly blew out air as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Jordan told me you and Abel was dead."

" Jesus Christ." Jax wrapped his arms around Tara pulling her closer to him. He exhaled deeply as he buried his fingers through her hair leaning down and kisses her forehead, holding her tightly.

"I am so sorry babe." He said against her forehead.

Tara pulled away from Jax for a moment looking around the clubhouse."Where's Abel?"Tara asked still looking around.

" He's still at Disoa. I can call him if you want."

"Mhmm-hmm." Tara said shaking her head." No I just need to talk to you."

Jax nods his head." Come on." Jax said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they walked down the hall towards his Dorm room. Two new prospects exchanged looks.

"Who is she?"

"The president's old lady." Tig said walking passed the two idiot prospects.

**_Let me know when you all think. I was trying to find a way for Jordan to manipulate Tara into removing her tattoo. I needed Jordan to come up with a lie so hopefully this works. If not then I can rewrite it._****_ Happy Reading everyone_**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a brand new chapter!

"How is she doing?"

Walking towards the bar taking a seat at one of the stool." Not good, but she's sleeping. After the prospect set an open beer bottle on the bar in front of Jax. Jax ran his hands down his face. Picking up the bottle he takes a swig from it.

"I am gonna have her stay at my house until we deal with the situation or at least until I kill that mother fucker. Either way, I don't want her back at that place."

"And then what? Bobby questioned bringing his brows together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we handle the situation. Are you gonna ask Tara to move back here? Gonna try it again with her?" Bobby question shaking his head."

Jax shrugged his shoulders taking another drink from his beer." What if I am. Bobby? She's still my old lady. We might not be married but she's still Abel and Thomas's mother. Shit, Bobby, she's still wearing my crow. She could've gotten rid of it once the divorce was finalized fifteen years ago. But she never did. So that has to count for something. Maybe this my chance of making things right with her." Jax knows asking Tara to move back into Charming after being gone for fifteen years is a long shot. But at least he has to try if he wants to get his family back together.

Chibs gave Jax's shoulder a squeeze taking a seat beside him." Jackie Boy. You know how much we love Tara. Especially all the sacrifices she had done for this club. Whatever you decide. We will support you and we all have your back brother."

Jax nods his head. Feeling his burner vibrating against his jean pocket. Jax pulled it out and without looking at the caller ID he answered it."Yeah?"

"Dad?!"Thomas exclaimed. How's this possible? Jordan just informed me that you and Abel were shot and killed in a hit and run. He also said mom went to Charming to ID the bodies."

"I know son. Your mom told me everything. She's fine by the way. She's sleeping here at the clubhouse. I am gonna send Happy and Bobby to Oregon tomorrow to pick you and Melinda up. Is there a place you two can go for tonight? Maybe a friend's?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But what do I tell Jordan?"

"Just tell him Melinda's grandparents wants you and her to spend the night with them. Once you're on the road son. I want you to call me right away okay son?" And son be careful around Jordan."

"I will dad," Thomas said as he hung up.

After Jax talked to Thomas he got up and walked down the hall towards his dorm to check on Tara. Slowly opening the door and quietly closing it behind him after he walked in. Jax took off his cut and placed it on the back of his chair. Once he took off his shows Jax walked over to the bed. The bed started to dip a little when he laid on his side. Jax reaches over and gently moved Tara's hair out of her face. He lifted her hand against his lips and left small soft kisses on her knuckles and fingertips. The more Jax watched Tara sleep. The more he kept thinking everything she has been through for the last month and Jax can't help but wonder if Jordan has been fucking with her mind and been trying to turn his old lady against him for the past fifteen years. Just the thought made Jax's blood boil. He's gonna have to deal with this fucker soon. But not until Jax has more information on this guy.

A few hours later Tara gasps and woke up quickly. She started to breathe hard. She could feel her chest tightened as the fear of Jax and Abel being dead kept playing in her head."Jax! Abel!" Tara screamed out as she could feel her whole starting to shake. Tara suddenly jumped when the door flew opened.

Jax ran over to Tara's side and quickly pulls her closer to him." Shhh. It's okay babe I am right here." Jax kisses her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" Oh, God Jax. I thought I lost you both." Tara said as she cried harder. She clings on to his cut tightly as she continued to sob into his chest. The familiar scent of him she secretly missed had hit her nose hard. Tara started to breathe into him as she wanted to remember him. She slowly catches her breath as she slowly sat up. Moving her hair behind her ear she clears her throat.

" Jax when Jordan told me you and Abel were dead. I knew I had to come. I don't know what happened to him. For fifteen years Jordan was... Caring. Loving. He um... He helped me raise Abel and Thomas. He even helped Abel Pay for his college education but of course, that was before he wanted to move back here and prospect into the club".

" Sorry."

Tara scoffed and shook her head." Don't be Abel is an Adult and he can make his own decisions."Tara then slowly got out of bed and started to walk the room for a moment." Last month is when things started to change between me and Jordan. It was our anniversary and I was home late from a fourteen hour shift at the hospital and Jordan was mad. He was so mad that he didn't even eat dinner with me that night. Later that night when I got a text from you saying you and Abel were. safe. He wanted me to block your number and Abels."

"Jesus Christ," Jax mumbled under his breath. Jax looked up at Tara for a moment. He climbed out of bed and walked up to her. Jax reaches out for her but Tara backs away shaking her head. Jax dropped his hand in disappointment but decided not to push it.

"There's more," Tara said walking past Jax and sat at the edge of the bed," The night you and Abel was at the hospital I told you both that Jordan didn't hurt me and that my injury was due to the fact I slipped and fell, Well that's not true. When I came home that night after work Jordan was drunk, He had asked me if I gotten the numbers blocked and when I told him no, He put..." Tara stopped for a moment as she could feel the words getting caught in her throat, She took a deep breath as she continued." He threw my on the ground and kicked me so hard that my ribs broke, He also wrapped his hands around my throat so tight that I couldn't breathe and I blacked out," Tara gulp slowly as she placed her hand up against her throat," I could still feel his hands around my throat," Tara croaked out as she could feel tears running down her face she slowly looks over at Jax as she shook her head," I am so sorry I lied to you and Abel,"

Jax didn't say anything he reached for her hand and pulls her off of the bed. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly and closer to his chest, Jax exhaled Deeply leaning down and kissed the top of her head." You're staying with me. I don't want you going back there," Tara pulled back a little and gave Jax and questionable look for a moment.

" At least until it's safe for you to go back," He said tugging her hair behind her ear," And before you say anything else I am sending Happy and Bobby to pick up Thomas and Melinda tomorrow,"

" How? Jordan isn't gonna let them leave." Tara said shaking her head,

" Thomas said he could go to a friends house tonight and he's gonna bring Melinda with him, Babe this is the only way to keep our son and your daughter save," Jax said leaning down and kisses her softly," Come on I will take you home," He said as he grins slightly, Tara nods her head and pulls away from Jax as she grabs her purse and her keys,

" I will follow you home," Tara said nodding her head and walked out of his dorm room with Jax following beside her, Jax threw his arm over her shoulder and Tara threw her arm around his waist as they walked out of the clubhouse, When they pulled apart Tara walked over to her car and got into the driver's side After she got buckled in and turned the engine over Tara waited a few second before Jax rode out of the lot and Tara followed him home, The home she hasn't set foot in for the past fifteen years,


	6. Chapter 6

After a very needed shower and after Tara got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom. Walking through the hallway towards the living room. Tara stopped for a moment as she noticed the old family photos that was still hanging up on the wall. Tara used to be so happy once before and she hasn't been happy lately. After Tara kept staring at the photos she walked out into the living room.

" Feeling better?" Jax asked as he walked out of the kitchen and handed Tara a cup of hot coffee.

Tara nods her head as she took a sip of her coffee." Yeah little. Thanks for the coffee." Tara said with a small smile as she walked over to the couch and sat down. " Is Abel still at Disoa?" Tara asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

Jax nods his head joining Tara over to the couch." Yeah he's helping Bobby with some paperwork. Um I think you should stay here." He said softly.

" Are you talking about staying here in your place? Or Charming?" Tara asked.

"Well I was thinking both actually." Jax said honestly looking over at her.

Tara scoffed setting her cup down shaking her head." I can't do that Jax. "

"Why not?" Jax question looking at Tara confused.

"Well for one I have my job. I can't pull Thomas and Melinda out of school and even if I could leave Jax. He won't let me and I've tried leaving him before." Tara said softly as she turned away from him for a moment.

" What do you mean before?"

Tara closed her eyes as she took a deep breath as she looked at him again." About three years ago it was Jordan's birthday but he was stuck in meetings all day or at least that's what he kept telling me." Tara said bitterly. " Anyways after I ran some errands I went to go pick up lunch from his favorite restaurant. Just to surprise him on his birthday. But of course the surprise was on me." Tara snorted as she shook her head.

"Let me guess you found some woman riding his dick." Jax said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah and it was like a huge flashing back. Cause all I can see is you Ima and that bitch Collette who was old enough to be your mother by the way. Flashing in my head and I am like history is repeating again." Tara could feel her throat getting dry and tears started to fall.

Jax just sat there silently. He knew his actions didn't just hurt her it betrayed her and he knows now there was nothing to change the past but maybe he can still fix it.

" So what happened?"

"Well my first thought was to pull that bitch off of him and beat the shit of her. But after beating your who're to the ground. I promised myself that I would never get into physical fight ever again and I haven't since. So before Jordan could say something I dumped the whole entire lunch all over him and walked out without saying word." Tara couldn't help but smile of satisfaction of what she did.

" So how did you almost leave him?"

" When I got home. I packed my suitcases. Packed Thomas's and Melinda's. Threw them in the back of my trunk. Called the hospital told them I needed few personal days off and picked up the kids from school. Next thing I know I am driving out of Oregon."

" Where did you end up going?"

" I ended up in Lodi at a hotel. The same hotel I took the boys fifteen years ago. I was there for almost a week." Tara said wiping her tears away.

" Babe you should've called me or Abel." Jax said as he reached for her hand and held it tightly.

" That's what Thomas wanted me to do but I couldn't do that. I couldn't take the risk of him finding you guys. I even considered coming to Charming but I just couldn't though."

"So how did he find you?"

Tara took a deep sigh." About a week later I took Melinda to the same park that Abel used to love. It was getting late and while I packing our stuff up as the kids was taking the chairs to the car I looked up and there was Jordan standing in front of me. We exchanged some words I told him I was leaving him. Told him that I had a lawyer and I was gonna file for divorce. I even threatened to take the kids and leave Oregon for good. I also threatened to have a protection order against him if he came nears us ever again. But the moment those words flew out of my mouth he backed slapped me so hard that he almost broke my jaw." She said softly as she could feel the tears burning.

Jax clenched his hands and could feel his jawline starting to twitch and vibrate. His breath started to get hard." Did Thomas or Melinda saw?"He asked through gritted teeth.

Tara slowly nods her head." Yeah."

"When?"

Tara exhaled deeply closing her eyes." After I got into the driver's seat. Thomas took his cell out and was about to dial your number but I stopped him. I told them that I just tripped and landed on my face."

" Damn it Tara. Why didn't you just leave? You could've gone anywhere. Why stay?" Jax question shaking his head.

" Because Jax, I really didn't have anywhere to go. My first thought was going back to Chicago but I couldn't risk Jordan finding me and I couldn't keep Thomas that far away from you." She said quietly.

" You should've have gone to Chicago babe. I would rather have you guys in Chicago than around him." Jax said firmly.

Tara slowly nods her head." Yeah Rachel and Heather said the same thing after I told them what happened. As a,matter of fact they suggested I should just take Thomas and Melinda and just leave for Chicago. But I couldn't do it and it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because he found the tickets in the drawers of my nightstand. He tore the tickets up in front of me. Told me he was never gonna give me a divorce and if I try leaving again with the kids he would kill me." Tara choked out the words.

Jax quickly. grabbed Tara and pulled her close against his chest. He leans down and kisses the top of her head as he held on to her tightly in his arms. While he kept Tara in his arms all Jax could see is red and how much he wants to kill the bastard for threatening his old lady.

Tara held on to Jax's shirt tightly into her hands as she just let the tears fall. Tara slowly backed away for a moment. Without thinking Tara placed her hand against his face and pulls his face down towards her and the next thing Tara knew she was kissing Jax with so much passion and desire. Tara could feel everything starting to open up inside her and her heart also started to beat even faster. Tara quickly pulled away to catch her breathe as she rest her fingertips against his beard. God she missed the touch of his beard against her fingertips.

" Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Tara said with a smirk and a grin.

Jax smirks slightly shaking his head." Don't ever be sorry for that babe." Leaning down Jax captured her lips against his. Slipping his fingers and burying his hands through her hair. Jax groans into the kiss as he kisses her deeply and passionately. Pulling Tara more closer and on to his lap he slip his hands into her shirt and ran his hands up and down her back. Feeling the soft touch of her skin against his fingers and hands.

Tara continued to kiss Jax more deeply and passionately as she starts to massage her tongue against his. She then starts to roll her hips back and forth grinding down against him. Tara slowly move towards his ear." Take me to bed." She whispered as she sucks on his earlobe.

Jax held on to her waist more tightly and groans as he felt her grinding down on him hard making his cock getting hard and starting to twitch in his pants. He moves up wrapping her legs around him. Walking down the hall towards his room that was once hers before without breaking the kiss. Stepping in he kicks the door behind him.

Setting Tara down on her feet they both quickly got out of their clothes. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer." Love me." She said against his lips.

Jax smirks against her lips. Those words. Those two little words was what he has been missing all these years. The two beautiful words that made him bury himself deeply into her. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up. Walking towards the bed he lays her down as he pressed his body against hers. Moving down he starts to kiss on her neck and starts to suck on her neck.

Opening her legs Jax slips into her and starts to thrust into her. He groans against his neck as he could feel her getting wet against his cock. Tara arches up her back wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him more closer to her. Tara gasps and groans even louder as she ran her fingernails up and down his back.

Jax move his hands down gripping her thighs and legs tightly as he pushes more deeply into her and thrusting into her harder and deeper. He moves more down wrapping his mouth around her breast and starts to suckle on it. Flickering his tongue back and forth against her nibble. Grazing his teeth against her skin.

Tara groans and moans running her fingertips through his hair. She tugged and pulls Jax back up as she kisses him deeply and passionately. Tara then move a little and roll Jax over to his back. She continues to kiss him more as she starts to move up and down on him. She starts to breathe hard as she sat up more. Pressing her hands down on his chest and pushing more down on his cock that was already hard and starts to ride on him harder and faster.

"Fuck babe." Jax said through gritted teeth as digs his fingers inside her waist. He continued to thrust into her as he slams her more onto him. He leans up and kisses her deeply and passionately.

Tara gripped his hair tightly as she continued to move her hips back and forth against him. She groans and moans against his lips as she could feel the tension starting to build up in side her. Few seconds later Tara screams out in pleasure as she came all over his cock.

Jax groans and grunts as he came into her. Tara slowly catches her breathe as she rest her forehead against his closing her eyes for a moment.

" Shit I miss this babe." Jax said softly. Tara snorts a little as she rolled off of him and laid next to. him." For some reason I don't believe that Jax."She said with a smirk.

" Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked.

" Jax we been divorced for almost sixteen years now and you're telling me after this whole time. You never had another old lady?" Tara asked arching her brows.

Jax blew out air and nods his head."I did but after awhile. She just up and left. I came home one night after being at the clubhouse all day and all her shit was gone. She didn't even leave a note or anything."

Tara sighs softly and just shook her head. She didn't say anything as she ran her fingertips against Abel's name that was tattooed against his chest." So what are we gonna do about Jordan?"

Jax deeply sighs holding her tightly against him." I don't know but whatever happens we will deal with it." He leans down and pressed his lips against her forehead." But for now just get some sleep babe." He said softly against her hair.

Tara rest her hand against his chest as she nods her head. She already knows Jordan is gonna look for her sooner or later. But she didn't want to think about that. As matter of fact she didn't want to think of anything right now. Feeling Jax pulling the blanket over them. Tara hums softly and fell asleep.

**_Brand new Chapter!!! Happy Reading._**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Tara was awakened up by the smell of eggs bacon and toast. Waking up Tara turns over and noticed Jax wasn't next to her. Which means he's either in the kitchen or he had to be at the clubhouse. Getting out of bed Tara walked out of the room and into the kitchen when she found Abel standing over the stove. Tara just there watching her oldest son and all she could think about how scare she was when she thought she lost him.

" Abel," Tara said as she gasps softly as she walked more into the kitchen.

Abel turned around and walked over to Tara and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling her in for a hug." Oh, I miss you so much, mom." He said as he smiles and kisses her cheek. Tara held on to Abel a few moments longer before letting him go.

"I 've missed you too son." Tara said as she let him go and walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself some coffee while it was still hot." Where's your dad?" Tara asked as she walked over to the table and sat down.

" He's going up to Oregon with Happy and Bobby to pick up Thomas and Melinda," Abel said as he walked over to the table and set a plate of food in front of Tara then he sat across from her. " I'm really happy you're here mom."

"I know, me too baby." Tara said as she took a sip of her coffee and took a bite of her eggs." When did you learn how to cook like this? This is really good Abel." Tara said as she took another bite of her eggs.

" My old lady has been teaching me how to cook," Abel said with a huge grin on his face.

Tara nods her head with approval." Well, she has been doing a great job of teaching you." Tara said as she took a bite of her French toast. She looked up as she felt Abel staring at her." What is it, Son?"Tara asked.

" Dad told me about what happened and the reason why you are really here." Tara suddenly fell silent as wasn't sure how to explain to her eldest son that his stepfather the man she has been married to for fifteen years has been abusing and controlling her for the past few years and not a month, Tara sighs deeply as she looked at Abel for a moment," How much did you dad tell you?" Questioned as she started to wonder if she should tell him the whole story or not or if Jax has already told Abel everything which she already had a feeling that he did,

" He said that Jordan tod you that we were dead and that's why you came here so quickly and without Thomas and Melinda which I am surprised that you actually left without them cause you will never go anywhere without them especially Melinda, Dad also mention that Jordan has been abusing you for three years not one month but three years." Abel shook his head for a moment," Mom why did you lie to me and dad?" He asked,

Tara sighs deeply," Honestly?" I didn't want you guys involved. If I told you guys what was going three years ago and Jordan found out about it." Tara sighs softly before she continued," If Jordan knew I told you guys he would have killed me, I was protecting you and your father and I know it was wrong Abel but I couldn't take the risk of him knowing that I got you guys involved, Believe me, son I have tried leaving him and I am sure dad told you that I tried to get away once but of course that didn't work," Tara shook her head as she feels a small tear coming down her face," I am sorry for lying to you Abel cause I shouldn't have done that,"

Abel sighs softly as he got up and walked up to Tara he gently grabs her hand and pulls her up and pulls her towards him as he gave his mom a right hug," I know you are mom and don't worry about anything, Everything will be fine." Abel said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Tara nods her head and lets Abel go, Tara sat back down as she took another sip of her coffee and decided to change the subject,

" So tell me about your old lady," Tara said with a smile as she was curious about the woman in her son's life,

* * *

Jax stood by the truck when he noticed Thomas and Melinda walking down the driveway with few suitcases and their backpacks, As soon as Jax along with Happy and Bobby got to Oregon early this morning Thomas texted Jax the address of his friend that he was staying last night. After Jax hugged his youngest son and picked up Melinda he told them that their mom is fine and she is waiting for them back in Charming, After Jax placed Melinda in the back seat, He walked to the back of the truck and helped Thomas with the suitcases.

" Jordan called me last night a couple of hours after I left with Melinda," Thomas said looking at his dad," He didn't even know that we were gone. After you called and told me what happened I just started packing and took Melinda out before he got home," Jax sighs deeply and nods his head,

" Did he say anything when he called?" Jax questioned,

Thomas shook his head," No cause I kept ignoring his calls but he did leave like a million text messages demanding to know where we were though and when I didn't respond back right away, He sent this," Thomas said as he pulled out his cell and brought up the text message he got from Jordan after midnight last night,

_Do you really think you can get away from me that easily? You remember the last time your mom tried to run away with you and Melinda don't you? If you and your sister in Charming I am gonna come and find you all and if I have to I will kill your mother, _

The moment Jax read the last text his breath started to get heavy as he could feel his blood starting to boil, Both Happy and Bobby knew something was wrong after Jax told Thomas to get into the truck and he walked over to them." I think it's time we go to visit Tara's husband." Jax walked back to the truck before Happy or Bobby could ask why,

About ten minutes later Jax pulled up into Tara's driveway with Bobby and Happy right behind him, Turing the truck off Jax opened the door and turned to Thomas for a moment," Stay in the truck," He said as he climbed out and closed the door, Jax walked straight up to the front door and just started to pound the door hard, Jax stepped back when he heard and watched the door opening. The moment Jordan saw Jax Bobby and Happy standing out by his front door he knew he was fucked,

" I think it's time we talk," Jax said he stepped closer blocking Jordan's view," If you are looking for my son and Tara's daughter, Don't worry they are save, But I think it's best we talk inside so you know the neighbors won't hear the conversation. So what is it gonna be Jordan? You gonna let us in or do you want to have the conversation out here? Where your daughter would see and I am pretty sure you wouldn't want that," Before Jordan could say anything Happy grabbed Jordan by his shirt and shoved him inside, After they all when inside Jax closed the door behind them and locked it so Jordan wouldn't escape,

Once Happy shoved Jordan into the chair Jordan sat up straight and straighten up his clothes," What the hell is this?" Where the hell is Tara? Where is my damn wife?" He Demanded,

Jax snorted and shook his head," My old lady is where exactly she belongs and that's safe from you, You're not going anywhere near Tara my son or Tara's daughter ever again, See you been threatening to kill Tara for the past three years if she left you with Thomas and Melinda, You been abusing and controlling her ever since she tried to run away before, Last month you put Tara in the hospital because she didn't do what you wanted, Then yesterday I find out from my old lady that you told her that her son and I was dead, Now I am just curious why would you make up a story like that?" Jax asked as he crossed his arms over his chest,

" A few weeks ago I overheard Tara telling Thomas that she was thinking of going to Charming to see you and Abel, So I waited until the night before to tell her that you two were dead, I had a friend of mine go to Charming a few nights ago and kill a father and a son to make it look like a hit and run, I made up a story telling Tara that I knew a DA in Charming that told me that you and Abel was dead, It was the only way to keep her here but once I mention that you were dead Tara was already out the door and heading to Charming," Jordan stopped talking as he glared at the three men,

" So now what? Huh? Your gonna kill me?" Do you really believe that you can get Tara back that way? Cause trust me, boys, if she found out that you killed me, She will never forgive you for it." He said with a sly smirk." I mean seriously, What makes you think Tara will ever go back to you?" Jordan questioned,

Jax glanced over to Happy and Bobby as he smirked and chuckled," Oh she already came back to me yesterday and there's nothing you can do about it, See I do want to kill you for threatening Tara and for controlling her, But I am not going to at least not today, But if you go anywhere near Tara or my family again then I will kill you, Do I make myself clear?" Jax question,

When Jordan didn't say a word Happy shot him in his knee caps and pressed his foot down hard on it applying pressure as Jordan screamed in pain," I think he asked you a question." Happy growled,

" Yes very clear," Jordan rasp in pain, Once Happy put his foot down Jordan gasps for air as he applied pressure to stop the bleeding," Tara belongs to me and once she sees that I am a better husband and father, She will be coming back. So you might as well give it up Teller cause as long as I am a life Tara is gonna always be my wife," Jordan said through gritted teeth,

" I can't I just kill him now?" Happy asked as he kept glaring at Jordan,

Jax shook his head," No I got Thomas and Melinda out in the truck and I don't need her seeing her father's body being dragged out of here, So far now he lives, Come on let's go home," Jax unlocked the front door and walked out and straight to the trunk, Bobby then stopped Jax for a moment as he shook his head,

" Why didn't you kill him?"

" I wanted to, Hell I wanted to kill him the moment I met him fifteen years ago Bobby, But today wasn't the right time but don't worry Jordan won't stay life for long, Cuse if I find him in Charming or near my family then I will kill him," Jax said as he walked back to the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat, He looked at Thomas and then over at Melinda," You guys ready to go see your mom?" He asked,

When they both nod their heads, Jax then turned the engine over and pulled out of the driveway as soon as Bobby and Happy were in front of them when Jax drove away from the house, Jax had every intention of killing Jordan today but with Thomas and Melinda out in the truck waiting for him to take them back to Tara, He just couldn't do it, But Jax will kill Jordan if he shows up in Charming and that's a promise.

_**Author note- I was gonna kill Jordan off here but I didn't want Melinda to see her father's dead body being dragged out of the house, But don't worry guys Jordan won't stay a life for long, Happy Reading Everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours after Abel went to the clubhouse, Tara decided to do some cleaning around the house, just to keep herself busy for a while, After Tara put a load of dishes in the dishwasher and after she wipes down the kitchen counters, Tara heard the front door opened, When she looked over her shoulder and saw Thomas and Melinda walking in with Jax following behind, Tara stopped what she was doing and walked out of the kitchen and pulled Thomas into a tight hug, She then picked up Melinda and hugged her even tighter as she placed kisses all over her daughter's face, She then pulled Thomas into another hug as she looked over at Jax and smiles softly, "Thank you," She mouthed as she walked over to the couch and sat down with her kids,

" You guys okay?" Tara asked as she placed Melinda on her lap,

" We are fine mom. How are you?" Thomas asked as he couldn't help but be little concerned and worried," I mean are you doing okay?" He questioned,

Tara looks over her youngest son and reached over to grab his hand." I am fine baby," She said as she looks over at Melinda and kisses her cheek," I am fine now that my babies are here with me and safe, Are you guys hungry?" Tara asked as she smiles softly, Both Thomas and Melinda nods their heads," Why don't you guys go into your old room Thomas and I will make you guys something for lunch,"

Setting Melinda down and watched Thomas taking his little sister down the hall into his old room, Tara looked over at Jax," Thank you for bringing my babies home," Tara got up from the couch and walked up to him as she threw her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly and buried her face against his neck," Thank you so much," She said softly,

Jax wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Tara closer to him as he kissed the side of her head," Are you sure you doing okay?" Jax asked,

Tara nods her head softly," Yeah I am fine Jax, um did you go see him?" Tara questioned as she looked up at him, When Jax nods his head Tara sighs softly as she turned her head for a moment as she closed her eyes for a moment," You didn't?" Tara questioned.

" No, I didn't, I wanted to but it wasn't the right time," Jax than placed both hands against her face as he looked down at her," Listen you Thomas and Melinda are safe, Nothing is gonna happened to you guys and I promise you that, I know in the past I haven't kept my promises before but this time its different babe," He leans down and kisses her softly and tenderly," Why don't I go make lunch and you can go spend time with our son and your daughter." He said as he grins softly,

" You actually gonna cook?" Tara asked as she smirks slightly," Who are you and what have you done with my ex husband?" Tara asked as she chuckled lightly,

" It's still me babe and I can actually cook just haven't in a while until now," Jax said as he grins even more as he leans down and kisses her more deeply and passionately," Now go to spend time with our kids and I will take care of everything," Tara nods her head as she walked away from Jax and headed down the hall towards Thomas's room,

Jax looked around the house as he noticed Tara had cleaned he chuckled softly as he walked into the kitchen, When he was about to get ready to start fixing lunch for his family, He started to think about Tara and everything that happened between them fifteen years ago, Jax never wanted the divorce cause he didn't want to lose his wife or his sons, But he understood that it was the only way to keep their sons safe and away from the life, He also understood that Tara just wanted a normal life for their boys and he wanted the something but now that she is here and his family is here, Jax will do everything to keep them safe and whole this time,

Tara sat on Thomas's bed as she glanced around his room," Your dad hasn't changed this room at all." Tara said as she couldn't help but smile as she started to remember the day she bought Thomas home from the hospital and brought him into this room. His name was still hanging up on the wall above his bed and everything Thomas had when he was a little boy was still here, Tara quickly wipe away the tears as she was starting to get sentimental,

" When can we go home, mommy?" Melinda suddenly asked when she walked over to Tara,

Tara sighs softly as she picked up Melinda and placed her on her lap once again," Honestly? I don't know baby girl." She said as she tugged a strand of hair behind Melinda's ear," For now we are gonna stay here until it's safe to go home," Tara said as she pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead, Tara really doesn't know what's gonna happen at this point all she knows is that for the first time in three years let alone a month, Tara actually feels safe again and she will do anything to protect her kids like she always has before,

Tara looked over as she heard a knock at the door." Sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready," Jax said as he stepped into the room, Tara set Melinda down again," go with Thomas and we will be right there," When Thomas and Melinda walked out of the room towards the kitchen, Tara stood up and walked over to Jax," We need to talk about we are gonna do Jax,"

Jax nods his head as he deeply sighs," I know we do and we will, We will all sit down as a family and we will figure what we are gonna do." He placed both hands against the side of her neck as he looks deeply into her eyes," Everything is gonna be fine babe, Now come on let's go join Thomas and Melinda for lunch." He said taking her hand and walked out of Thomas's room with Tara behind him,

* * *

After Jordan wrapped up his leg in bandages. He sighs heavily as he leans back against his chair. He couldn't believe that he just let Tara walk away just like that or let those men leave with his daughter. Thomas is Tara's and Jax's son so he didn't have a say in whether Thomas says and does. But Melinda is his daughter and Tara is his wife. Jordan is gonna do what he has to do to get them back one way or another Jordan is going to get his family back and if he has to kill Jax to get them back than that's exactly what he's going to do.

Reaching for his cell Jordan made a quick call to one of his men." Hey Kevin it's Jordan. I need a favor. I need a ride to Charming. My wife and daughter is in Charming and I need to bring them home soon."

" How soon?" Kevin asked.

"Pick me up at seven tonight." Once he ended the call Jordan made another call to his office letting them know that he's gonna be out of town for a few days. To handle family business. After he was done Jordan reached over and picked up the photo of Tara and their family." Don't worry Tara. You and Melinda will becoming back home with me soon." Setting the frame back down Jordan got up and walked towards their room and started to pack his bags for his little trip.

**_So what you guys think? Happy Reading!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

It has only been a few weeks since Tara had been back in Charming, Part of her wants to go back to Oregon mainly because of her job at the hospital and not to mention the fact Thomas and Melinda still have school. But there's Jordan and he is the very last person she wanted to deal with right now especially with the lies and everything else he had put her through lately, Walking around the store Tara couldn't help but feel like she was being watched and followed, Tara was standing in the cereal aisle just browsing through when she felt someone was behind her, Tara slowly looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone, Tara sighs in relief as she closed her eyes for a moment," Come on Tara get a grip," She muttered to herself. Tara heard food steps when she glanced over and saw it was Thomas and Melinda walking over to her, Tara smiled brightly as she placed two boxes of cereal into the cart,

" What took you guys so long? I was just about to go look for you guys, Did you guys picked out what kind of ice cream yet?"Tara asked when Thomas placed two cartons of ice creams. She reached down and picked them up as she couldn't help but smirk," Black Cherry Vanilla and Chunky Monkey?" Tara asked once more.

" The Black Cherry Vanilla is for you and Melinda, She said it was your guy's favorite and the Chunky Monkey is for me dad and Abel," Thomas said as he nods his head when Tara placed them back down, Walking out of the cereal aisle Tara stopped for a moment as she took out the list and checked it to make sure she had everything she needed,

" You know for a man who has been single for 15 years would know how to shop for food by now." Tara said as she chuckled lightly, " Okay I think we got everything, Let's go home and get dinner started before your Dad and Abel comes back from Lodi," Tara said as she walked to the front of the store towards the registers,

After Tara paid for everything, Her Thomas and Melinda walked out of the store heading towards her car when Tara felt her cell going off, Shutting the tunk Tara pulled out her cell and noticed she had an incoming call from an unknown caller, Without giving it a second thought Tara hit ignored and got into the car," is everyone got their seatbelt on?" Tara questioned as she got her seatbelt on and started the engine, When Thomas and Melinda both nod their heads, Tara pulled out of the lot and drove home.

A couple of hours later after Tara put the groceries away and was gonna started on dinner Tara started to wonder who the caller was. She hasn't really heard from Jordan since she left Oregon to come to Charming so she knew it couldn't have been him unless he has a new phone she didn't know about, Tara's thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps, Glancing over her shoulder," Hey Thomas wanna help me cook?"

Thomas nods his head," Sure mom." Thomas said as he walked over to the counter and picked up the knife and started to chop up the tomatoes onto the cutting board," Hey mom?" Thomas asked as he kept chopping them up,

" Yeah son," Tara answered as she washing the lettuce under cold water," What's up?" Tara asked,

" Are you doing okay? I mean with being back here?" Thomas asked as he looked over at Tara," and I am not talking about being back in this house mom, I am talking about being back in Charming, Are you okay with that?" Thomas asked as he walked over to the stove and put the chopped tomatoes into the sauce,

Tara nods her head as she got started on the salad," Yeah I am fine son, But this is just temporary though,"

" Why do you say that?" Thomas asked

" Well because I only came here to make sure your dad and Abel was actually a life and now that they are, We can't stay here Thomas, We gotta get back to Oregon soon, I got get back to work and you and Melinda gotta bet back to school soon, True there's Jordan but when we get back to Oregon, I am gonna find a three bedroom apartment and file for divorce,"

" Why can't you and dad just try again mom?" Thomas asked again,

" Thomas I would love to try again with your dad and we all can be a real family, But this isn't our home anymore and Oregon is our home, So in a few days, we are gonna go back to Oregon. I want to get back home as soon as possible, Can you do me a favor and check on Melinda for me thanks," Tara said as she finished preparing tonights dinner,

Thomas sighs softly as he nods his head, He left the kitchen without saying another word, He couldn't help but think there was something else more to the story, He knows deep down how much his parents love each other. He just doesn't understand why his mom is being stubborn right now and why she wants to go back to Oregon all of sudden, Walking down the hall towards his room Thomas opened his door and noticed Melinda was laying on the day bed coloring,

" When can we go home, Tommy?" Melinda asked as she still coloring in her coloring book,

Thomas walked over to his little sister and sat down as he pulled her onto his lap," I don't know Mel," Thomas said as he kissed her temple, Thomas knows how much Melinda wants to go home just as much as his mom wants to go home, But Thomas can't help but wonder if going back to Oregon is the right thing to do, Hearing a knock at his door Thomas looked up and noticed his dad walking in,

" Hey you guys doing okay?" He asked,

Thomas nods his head," Yeah we are fine dad," Thomas set Melinda down as he got up and walked over to Jax," Dad I need to talk to you," Thomas said as he walked out of his room. He then walked into Jax's room with Jax right behind him, Jax could tell something was on Thomas's mind. He could tell the way Thomas kept pacing back and forth,

" Son, what's wrong?"

" Mom wants to go back to Oregon as soon as possible and I need you to talk to her out of it," Thomas said right away,

" Wait slow down, What are you talking about? What do you mean your mom wants to go back to Oregon?" Jax asked,

Thomas sighs as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the chair by his father's desk," mom doesn't want to stay in Charming for very long, She wants to go back to Oregon soon as possible, She says she has a job to get back to and she wants to get a three bedroom apartment and when I asked her about Jordan, She said she will just get a divorce from him when we all get back," Thomas sighs as he shook his head," Dad I know you and mom still love each other I can see it, So you gotta talk to her out of going back to Oregon,"

Jax nods his head," I will talk to her after dinner." Jax said as he placed a hand against Thomas's shoulder," Trust me, son you guys aren't going anywhere, I am not gonna let my family go this time and I am definitely not gonna let your mom go either, We are a family son and we all belong together as a family, With our history, you mom is just scared of actually moving back, But don't worry everything will be fine," Jax said as he nods his head once more," I am gonna go check on your mom okay." Walking out of the room and headed towards the kitchen,

" Walking towards the kitchen Jax suddenly heard a knock at the door, He sighs softly as he walked over to the door answered it, Once he opened the door and saw someone he wasn't really expecting to see showing up at his front door," What the hell are you doing here?" Jax asked in a low voice so Tara wouldn't hear him,

" Oh come on don't be like that Jax. I am home from my vacation, So you gonna just stand there or can I come into my own house?" Hmm, cooking dinner already?"

Jax stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him," This isn't really a good time right now Monica,"

" Why? got one of your whores in there?" Monica asked as she smirks," I am kidding babe come on let me in, I am starving," Monica said as she walked passed him and walked into the house before Jax could stop her, Jax heavily sighs as he walked inside," What smells so good?" Monica asked as she walked into the kitchen, She suddenly stopped when she noticed someone else was in the kitchen setting the table,

" Who the hell are you?"

" I should ask you the same thing," Tara answered as she placed her hand on her hip and glared at the woman for a moment,

" Jax's Old lady," Monica said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Now I ask again, Who are you?"

But before Tara could answer Jax walked into the kitchen, Tara. I-"

" This is Tara? As in your ex wife Tara?" Monica asked as she shook her head," Perfect," Monica scoffed as she walked out of the kitchen with Jax right behind her," Now I know why you didn't want me to come in." Why don't you go and enjoy dinner with your family, I am gonna go and get a room at a hotel," Monica walked out of the door before Jax had a chance to explain,

Jax walked back into the kitchen" I am sorry about that," He said softly,

" So that's the old lady who walked away without a not or saying a word?" Tara asked as she placed plates on the kitchen table,

Jax nods his head little," Yeah that's the one," Jax said as he walked up to Tara," Are you gonna be okay?"

Tara nods her head," Yeah I will be fine Jax, I am gonna go and let the boys and Melinda know that dinner is ready." Tara walked passed, Jax avoiding eye contact with him, Jax closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he knew Monica showing up at his door unexpected wasn't what he wanted especially since he is trying to get his family back, He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, Jax knows he has a lot of explaining to do, He just doesn't know how to just yet,


	10. Chapter 10

After spending all night talking to Jax. Tara agreed to think more about staying. Since Thomas is spending the day with Jax and Abel, Tara decided to have some girl time with Melinda. So she took Melinda to the park. While Tara sat at one of the picnic table and watched Melinda running around, She felt she being watched. She couldn't help but get the feeling someone was standing right behind her. Tara slowly turned her head and groans in disgust.

" What you doing here?"Tara asked as she kept her eye on Melinda.

Jordan sat across from Tara." What do you think? I'm here to take my wife and daughter home. Where's Thomas?"He asked.

" That's none of your business. But since you asked he's with his father and brother and no I'm telling not you were they are. So if you excuse me I'm going to go and get my daughter and I am going home. But not with you." Tara quickly got up and walked towards Melinda." Hey baby girl, It's getting late and I need to get to the store." Melinda nods her head and then noticed Jordan.

" Daddy!" Melinda yelled with excitement as she ran towards him and into his arms."I miss you so much, daddy." Melinda said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. Tara stood there watching them together. As much as Tara wanted Melinda to have her father in her life. She just wishes it was just that simple.

" I missed you even more sweet pea." Jordan said as he hugs his daughter more tightly." How are you doing baby girl? Mama and you're brothers taking care of you?" He asked.

" Melinda nods her head." Even mommy's friend is taking real care of me too." Before Jordan could ask any more questions Tara walked up to them.

" Okay, Melinda we gotta go." Tara said as she took her daughter from Jordan. Tara started to walk away from Jordan heading towards her car when she felt Jordan was following her.

" It's time for you to come home, Tara."

" After Tara got Melinda in her seat she scoffed and slammed the door shut but not too hard." I am home and there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you. Just go back to Oregon Jordan and stay the hell away from us." Tara was about to reach for her door handle when she felt Jordan grabbing Tara by the arm and pulled her harder against him. She gasps in pain.

" You're my wife Tara which means you will be coming home with me. Your little family reunion with your ex husband and son is over now sweetheart, it's time to go home." Jordan than loosen his grip but lowered his voice." I am gonna give you until five tonight to say you're goodbyes and then I'm gonna come and grab you and our daughter." Jordan said as he kisses her forehead which made Tara flinched. The moment Jordan started to walk away Tara quickly got into her car and as soon as she turned the engine over and got her seatbelt on, Tara drove straight towards the clubhouse.

The moment Jax watched Tara pulling into the lot, he could tell something was wrong especially the way she stepped on her breaks to stop. He walked over to her and open up her door. He could tell she was shaking." Tara?" Jax asked as he tried to reach for her.

" He found me." Was the words she was able to say in her shaky voice. She just kept her grip on the wheel." Jordan found me, Jax." Tara said as she slowly turned to face him.

" Jesus." He deeply sighs." Did he hurt you?" Tara just shook her head no." Okay, let's go into the clubhouse." Jax helped Tara out of her SUV. He then opened up the passenger side door and helped Melinda out.

" What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing for you to worry about darling. Your mommy will be fine." Jax said as he kissed her forehead and then placed his on the small of her back and walked towards the clubhouse with them.

* * *

" I'm going to send them up at the cabin and I want you." He said looking over at Tig." Stay with them. Take Quinn and Montez with you. " Tig nods his head.

" Nothing touches them." Jax nods his head." This asshole have been abusing and controlling Tara's life for the past fifteen years. She says he's been abusive for only three years but I have a feeling it's been longer than that."

" Wait. I thought mom said the abusing started last month?" Abel asked in confusion. Jax just shrugged his shoulders and placed a cigarette between his lip and lit it up.

" She didn't want us to worry that's why she didn't tell me the full story until she got here." He said as he took a drag from his cigarette." I want this asshole dead and if I have to be the one to get my hands bloody again. Then that's exactly what I am going to do." Happy you and Chibs are with me." Both men nods their heads

"I think I should be there too," Abel spoke up. Jax turned to his eldest son.

" Are you sure?"

" Not only do I want to be there. I want to be the one who kills him." Jax was about to protest against it when Abel continues to talk more." Dad this is mom we are talking about here and I know how Jordan is and how controlling he could be. I want to do this for her." Jax knew and understood what Abel was saying. He nods his head.

" Okay let's go find this asshole." He said as he slams the gavel down. After everyone walked out of the Chapel Jax turned to Juice and told him to track Jordan down. He then walked over to Tara." You doing okay babe?"Tara looks over at Melinda with Thomas who was hanging out with Abel, She then looks up at Jax,

" Yeah, I am fine. You guys are gonna go look for him are you?" Tara questioned as she could tell the look on Jax's face,

Jax nods his head," Yeah. I think it's best that you go up to the cabin, Take Melinda and Thomas with you, I am gonna have Tig and Quinn ride up with you," Jax grabbed her hand and pulls Tara off of the barstool and placed both hands against both sides of her neck and gently lift her face up," Everything is gonna be fine babe," Jax said as he leans down and kisses Tara deeply and passionately, Tara nods her head as she knew Jax will do whatever he has to do to keep her and his family safe, After Tara kissed him back she rest her fingertips against his beard as she closed her eyes for a moment,

" Be careful," Tara said as she walked over to her kids, After she gave Abel a hug and asked him to be careful, Tara picked up Melinda and walked out of the clubhouse with Thomas behind her, As Jax watched them leave along with Tig and Quinn. Juice came back and handed a piece of paper that had the location of where Jordan is staying at,

Jax placed the paper in his pocket and nods his head towards Abel Happy and Chibs and let them know that it was time to go, Jax warned Jordan and now that he cam near his old lady Jax is gonna have to deal with this asshole, The only way he knows how, After strapping his helmet on and kicked start his Dyna, Jax sped out of the lot with Abel Chibs and Happy following right behind them,

_**So What do you guys think? Happy Reading Everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Getting off of his Dyna and setting his helmet on his handlebar, Jax pulled the piece of paper from his kutte pocket and looked over the address to make sure it was the right one." Alright looks like Jordan's room is right up those steps." Jax said as he placed the paper back into his pocket.

" Come on," Jax said walking towards the stairs as Happy, Chibs and Abel followed in suit. When they reached the top and reached Jordan's door. Jax raised his fist and knocked on the door. He stepped back as he waited for Jordan to open the door.

" I knew you would come into your senses," Jordan said as soon as he opened the door, but once he saw it wasn't Tara. He quickly tried to close the door but of course, Happy was too quick and stopped the door with his foot. He then shoved the door open which made Jordan to fall back.

" Now didn't I just told you not to come to Charming?" Jax asked as he stepped into the hotel room, and didn't I also tell you what would've happened if you tried to take my family away from me?" He asked again once Chibs closed the door behind them.

" So what you're here to kill me?" Jordan said with a snort." Do you really think killing me is gonna make Tara crawl back to you? I mean isn't that the main reason why she left you fifteen years ago?"

" That was part of it and other reasons. But you're right though, I am not going to kill you, but my son is going to." Jax said as he stepped to the side and let Abel step forward.

" Abel." Jordan breathed out." Son I-."

" Shut up Jordan." Abel raised his voice." I am not your son see I have a father and I have a mother, who I will do anything for her. See when my mom told me she was gonna marry you, I was against it, Cause I hated the thought of seeing my mother with another man who isn't my father and I also knew you weren't right for her and I was right, You're not right for my mother."

" What about your sister? Have you thought what this will do to her? How my death will affect Melinda?"

" Melinda will be fine. She will be taken care of, so don't worry about her." Abel said as he raised his gun and pulled back the safety lock. Before Jordan had a chance to speak Abel pulled the trigger and without hesitation, He shot Jordan right in the head. The moment Jordan's body dropped to the floor, Abel put the safety back on and tucked his gun back into his gun holster and stepped out of the room as Happy and Chibs wrapped the body up.

Jax walked over to Abel." You doing okay son?"

Abel took a drag from his cigarette as he nods his head." Yeah, I am fine dad. I did it for mom and for you."

" What do you mean?"

" Come on dad. I know you and mom are getting back together and we both know it wouldn't have happened with Jordan around." Abel answered stating the facts. Abel then took another drag of his cigarette as he watched Happy and Chibs carry Jordan's lifeless body that was being wrapped in a sheet down the stars, He then looks over at Jax for a moment," What do we tell Melinda?" Even though Melinda is just a little girl and doesn't understand everything just yet. Abel knows she is gonna start wondering what happened to her daddy,

" I Know son but I think it's something your mother is gonna have to deal with." He then placed a hand on Abel's shoulder," What you did today. You did it for your mother and for your siblings, You kept safe the only way you knew how I am so proud of you son." Jax said as he embraced his eldest son into a hug and a kiss on the cheek," I love you son."

" I love you too dad, Now let's get back to mom and let her know she got nothing to worry about anymore, Once they all got back on their bikes, Jax along with Abel, Happy and Chibs speeds out of the hotel parking lot and headed towards the cabin to let Tara know that Jordan won't be a problem anymore and Jax can finally focus on getting his family back once again,

* * *

While Tig Quin and Montez stayed outside of the cabin Tara stayed inside with Thomas and Melinda, Jax and Abel has been gone for almost three hours now and she couldn't help but worry, She couldn't help but worry that something had happened to them or worse, Their plan had failed, But Tara is hoping nothing went wrong and they are on their way up to the cabin right now,

Tara looked up as she heard familiar sound of Motorcycles pulling up, Tara basically ran out of the cabin door and towards Jax and Abel as soon as they got off of their bikes," What happened?" Tara questioned as she looked at both of their faces, She then closed her eyes for a moment as she could tell by the look on their faces that her question was already answered,

" Abel why don't you go check on your sister while I talk to your mom alone," Jax said with a nod as Abel looked at his mom and nods his head and went into the cabin with the rest of the club following him inside, Once the door was closed Jax took Tara by the hand and leads her towards the side of the cabin that was facing the lake, Jax sat down at the edge of an hill bank. Pulling Tara down next to him. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara's body and pulls her back against his chest. He then buried his face into her neck as he breath in deeply as he wanted to take her all in.

After a moment of silence between them. Tara was the first to speak." How am I supposed to explain to my six year old daughter, that her father won't be in her life anymore?" Tara questioned.

Jax exhaled deeply as he rest his chin against her shoulder." Honestly Tara, I don't know. But as of right now we can't tell her the truth at least not yet. Not until she's old enough to handle it. Just tell her that he left town and even though he's sorry that he couldn't say goodbye. He will call her as soon as he settles down wherever he is."

Tara turns to face him." Do you really think she's going to buy that?" Tara questioned once again.

Jax nods his head." I think she will babe."

Tara slowly nods her head. Tara always taught her children to never tell a lie. To always speak the truth even if it's gonna hurt someone. But she knows deep down Jax is right. There is no way Tara could tell her daughter that her father was murdered. It would break her daughter's heart, not to mention Tara's. Tara leans back against him as she kept staring at the lake little longer. Tara started to remember when her and Jax was in High school and how they would sneak up here while there was a party at the clubhouse or when ever Clay and Gemma will argue over stupid bullshit or whenever her father would come home drunk. Jax and Tara would hope on his Dyna and ride up her at the cabin and just sit here by the lake and just take in the peaceful silence.

" You ready to go in babe?"

Tara exhaled softly as she nods her head. Pushing himself up from the ground. Jax held out his hand out for her which she quickly took. Pulling her up on her feet. Jax raised her hand and pressed his lips against the back of her hand and kisses it deeply. Before Jax even had the chance to say those words, Tara already knew what he was gonna say.

" I love you too."

Jax smiles even bigger as he threw his arm over her shoulder as they headed back towards the cabin to join their family inside. Now with Jordan completely out of the picture, Maybe there's still a chance of Jax and Tara of making it official again and all four well five of them would finally become a family. But the question still remains. Will Tara stay in Charming? Or would she go back to the life she built for herself fifteen years ago?.

**_Authors note- Yes Jordan is finally gone and now Jax and Tara, along with their children could finally become a real family. But of course it won't be that simple since there's Jax's other old lady and Tara still hasn't decided if she's staying or going back to Oregon. Happy Reading!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Opening up the shades welcoming the morning sun rays into the room. Tara looked outside of her window. Just inspiring the morning view Of Oregon. With Jordan finally gone, Tara felt it was safe to come home and back get back to reality. She had a job to get back to and Thomas and Melinda had school to get back to. Leaving Jax and Abel was the hardest thing she had to do. Mostly because of what they did for her and their family. But Tara and Jax both knew they couldn't live in the past anymore and her life is in Oregon not in Charming anymore, It took a while for Jax to accept it, But he understood why Tara had to get back to Oregon. Tara than heard a knock at her door as she walked away from the window.

" Come in," Tara said as she walked over to her closet and opens it as she grabs her hospital scrubs. Tara looked over her shoulder as she saw Thomas walking in." Hey is your sister up?" Tara asked as she set her clothes on her bed.

" Yeah, Melinda is in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal." Thomas said as he closed the door behind him." Mom, can we talk?" Thomas asked.

" Yeah, of course." Tara answered as she sat down on the edge of her bed as she looked up at her son." What's up?" Tara asked,

Thomas walked over to Tara and sat down next to her." Why are we here?" Thomas questioned getting straight to the point,

Tara chuckled as she shook her head giving Thomas a confused look." What do you mean? This is our home, That's why we are here. Where else should we live? Charming?" Tara asked with a small laugh.

" Yeah, maybe. Dad and Abel took care of Jordan. They did it for us mom. Besides don't you want to be with dad again?" Thomas asked.

" Yeah, of course, I do Thomas, but it's not that simple though," Tara said shaking her head.

" What you talking about? Of course, it's that simple. Mom, dad loves you and you love him. You guys have been apart for fifteen years and most of it was because of Jordan. But now that he is gone. Shouldn't you at least give dad another chance? Our family another chance?" Thomas questioned.

" Honestly, I want to. I would love nothing more than give your father another chance and our family another chance, But it's not that easy and with your father's new old lady. I highly doubt that your father wants me back." Tara said shaking her head,

" Mom, Monica is just an old lady. Doesn't really mean anything. Your dad's true love and true old lady." Thomas said as he leans forward and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek." Just think about mom." Thomas said as he walked out of her room and went to check on Melinda before he got ready for school himself.

Tara groans in frustration as she laid back against the bed and ran her hands over her face, She blew out some air as she knows Thomas has a point. But Tara is just not ready to jump back into it with Jax again. Especially with everything that had happened the last time they were together all those years ago, With all the lies and the cheating, It took Tara fifteen years to get over it and if she decides to get back with Jax again. She is afraid that it's gonna be the same again and she's not sure if her heart can take it anymore.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Tara went back to Oregon with Thomas and Melinda. Even though it was hard watching them leave again. Jax knew it was the right thing to do for now. But he also knows Tara and the rest of his family will becoming back home real soon. After a quick shower and after Jax got dressed. He walked into the kitchen when he noticed Monica was sitting at the table. Monica has been trying to get back with Jax ever since Tara left. But Jax wouldn't let her. He took a deep sigh and walked over to the coffee machine.

Monica looked up." Morning." Monica said as she tried to break the intention between them. That she could feel right now." Where did you sleep last night?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

" On the couch." Jax responded as he turned around and leans back against the sink." Are you supposed to be at work today?" Jax asked as he also took a sip of his coffee.

" Yeah, I am gotta be up at Disoa like an hour." Monica looked down for a moment as she tried to think of something to say." Jax, I..." Monica started to say but Jax interrupted her.

" I got few things to handle at the clubhouse and than I am gonna be heading over to Oregon. For a few days." Jax said as he set coffee cup into the sink and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his cut when he heard Monica walking out of the kitchen.

" What do you mean? your going to Oregon?" Monica questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I am going up to Oregon, to spend time with Tara and my kids."

Monica scoffed and shook her head." Why? Tara isn't even your old lady anymore or your wife for that matter and the last time I checked, I am your old lady now or at least I thought I was." Monica said shaking her head.

Jax nods his head for a moment." Yeah, you were my old lady. But let's get real here. You knew this wasn't going to last forever Darlin and you also knew Tara was going to come back and she's still coming back. I know this sounds harsh but you were just temporary." Jax said as he walked towards the door and opens the door when Monica spoke up again.

" So, now what? When your up there in Oregon, playing house with a woman who clearly doesn't want you anymore. What am I supposed to do?" Monica questioned.

" I really don't give a shit. What you do Monica. But I do want you gone, before I get back. You got a few days to leave my house." Jax said as he walked out of his house closing the door behind him. Getting on his Dyna and placing his helmet on. Jax headed towards the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse Jax walked over to Abel and the guys." Let's go to the table." Jax said as he dropped his cell into the box and lit his cigarette walking into the chapel and took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone followed in suit. After Tig closed the doors and sat down, Jax started the morning meeting.

" There's a space available on main street. I want to buy it. I think it's perfect for Tara. She could start her own clinic. I am going meet up with the owner of the space and put down the down payment and then I'm heading up to Oregon for a few days." Jax said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

" Does mom know, your coming?" Abel questioned.

Jax shook his head as he smirks." Nope, this is a surprise visit. I am also coming back and hopefully not alone." Jax said with another smirk.

" Are you sure, Mom is coming back?"

Jax nods his head." Yeah, I am sure. Now I need you to make sure Monica is gone. by the time we get back. I already told Monica that she has a few days to leave, before I come back with your mom and your siblings." Abel nods his head in agreement.

Jax then turn to his other brothers."I am also going need you guys, to handle things here, while I'm gone. Also I need someone to check on Disoa as well along redwoody. Everyone nods in agreement." Okay, now before I head out. Is there anything else?" Jax questioned.

" Yeah, Bobby answered." Uh, Nero reached out. He said something about Wendy wanting to set up a meeting with you." Bobby said shaking his head.

" What for?" Jax questioned.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders." Nero wouldn't say."

Jax sighs deeply taking another drag from his cigarette. He then turn to Abel." You think, you can handle the meeting with Wendy?" He questioned.

" Yeah, no problem." Abel said nodding his head. Abel had already learned that Wendy was his biological mother when he was ten. Both Jax and Tara sat down with Abel and finally told him the truth about Wendy. That was also the last time Tara and Jax saw each other until recently of course.

Jax nods his head once more." Set it up. Anything else?"He questioned. When everyone shook their heads. Jax slammed the gavel down on the table ending the morning church. Walking out of the clubhouse and after he talked to Abel some more. Jax got back on his Dyna and went to handle few things before heading up to Oregon.

Jax put down thirty grand for the down payment for the new space. He bought for Tara. So she could open up her new clinic in a few weeks. Jax also reached out to Nero letting him know, that he's going to be up at Oregon with Tara for a few days. But Abel would meet up with Wendy instead. Ending the call, Jax thought about calling Tara and letting her know that he was on his way up there. But decided surprising her would be better. Starting up his Dyna again, Jax headed towards North towards Oregon. He can't wait to see the look on Tara's face when she sees him. More importantly, Jax can't wait to bring his family home with him, permanently.

**_So what you think? Happy Reading everyone!!!_****_ Also Abel's old lady is coming soon. Probably in the next chapter. Enjoy!!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

All morning, Tara had been trying to distract herself by doing paperwork in her office. She already had her morning appointments and now all Tara had was some paperwork. Paperwork that she has been trying to finish, but her mind kept going back to her conversation with her son. Thomas is only fifteen. But he's very smart and as much as Tara hates to admit it, her son does have a point and as much as Tara wants Jax and their family back. She needs to be able to trust him again. Tara set her pen down as she leans back against her chair running her fingers through her hair as she heard a knock at her office.

" It's open." Tara said as she closed her eyes for a moment. Opening her eyes again Tara looked over at her door as soon as it was open." Oh, hey Heather. What's up?" Tara questioned as she sat up. Heather Halliwell is a fellow doctor and one of Tara's best friend.

" I was wondering if you wanna get some lunch." Heather said as she walked into Tara's office." I see you got lot of paperwork." Heather chuckled. She then looks over at Tara." Hey, everything okay?"

Tara nods her head as she got up and placed the paperwork back into her file cabinet." Yeah, everything is fine. Come on let's go get that lunch." Tara said as she hung her lab coat up and walked out of the office with Heather.

Heather looked up from her salad and noticed Tara hasn't touched her lunch. " Aren't you hungry?" Heather questioned as she took a drink of her water.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." I guess not."

" Wanna talk about it?" Heather asked." It might help and you know, that I am a good listener."

Tara blew out some air as she sat up straight." Thomas wants us all to go back to Charming. He wants me and his father to get back together. Thomas wants us all to be a family again. I just it was that easy." Tara sighs softly as she ran her fingertips through her hair.

" Well, what do you want?" Heather asked.

" I want my ex husband back. I want us to a family again." Tara said truthfully.

" So, what's the problem?" Heather asked confused.

" The problem is that, I have spent the past fifteen years giving myself and my kids a normal life and I will admit, it hasn't been easy. But I did what I had to do for my family."

" Yeah, but what does that have to do with you going back to your ex?" Heather asked again.

" Well, that's just it. As much I want to give Jax another chance and our family another chance. I am not sure I can trust him. in High School. We were... I guess you can say, we were like the it couple in Charming High. High school sweethearts." Tara said with a chuckle." We did absolutely everything together. We even.." Tara chuckled at the memory." We even cut school few times and spent our time up at the cabin, basically going at it like crazy teenagers in love." Tara said with a smirk.

" So, What happened after high school? I mean did you guys like run away together and get married?" Heather asked with a smile.

Tara laughed a little." Not exactly, After high school. We just drifted apart. I wanted more out of Charming and Jax, well let's just say he wanted more in Charming. He just started prospecting into Samcro and that ended up being a problem in our relationship. So I left for college in San Diego, after that I went to Medical school in Chicago and I ended up being one of the best surgeons which of course brought me home to Charming. Since then Jax and I reconnected and officially got married. But we weren't even married a year and our marriage was very rocky."

" Just like your marriage with Jordan?" Heather wondered.

"No,of course not. Jax wasn't abusive. He never laid a hand on me. Not even once. He just didn't spend lot of time at home with me or the boys. He was always either at the clubhouse or on runs, which I hated the most. But it was what he had to do. But that's not the worse part. The worst part is that he cheated on me few times." Tara sighs softly.

" Wow." Heather said as she deeply sighs and shakes her head in disbelieve." So, is that you divorced him because of his cheating?" Heather wondered.

" That was apart of it. But I couldn't handle the violence and the lies anymore. Not to mention of the fact Jax wasn't the man I fell in love with anymore. After his best friend died in prison. Jax got so deep with the club and I couldn't save him. But I did what I had to do to save my sons. I am not proud of it but I had to get them out of Charming and Jax understood. I did try to get him to leave with us. But he couldn't, so he gave me a divorce." Tara said ending her story. Leaving out other details of her past that she wanted to stay in the past.

After listening to Tara Heather started to wonder what Tara had to do. But decided to press on Tara on it. Clearing her throat Heather started to speak again." If you do decide to go to him. Are you afraid that he's going to cheat on you again?"

Tara deeply sighs as she slowly nods her head." Yeah, yeah I do and couple of days before I left Charming. Jax and I had a conversation one night. He was talking about how much he loves me and that he will do anything to get his family and I was like. You know, Jax My mind and my body is telling me to let you back in, cause we through so much together. Even when were apart for fifteen years we've been through it. But my heart is telling me no and he knew I always listen to my heart."

" From what you've been telling me, It's clear to me that you still love him and even though you can't trust him. Which I completely understand and everything. But, maybe before you decide to officially go back to him. Maybe you guys need to have a long conversation and who knows maybe he can earn your trust back." Heather said as she gave Tara's small squeeze.

After their lunch both Tara and Heather walked back to Tara's office when Tara felt her cell going off. Pulling her cell out she noticed she gotten a text from Jax.

**_Babe, I am texting you to let you know that I am coming to Oregon for a few days next week. I got something I wanna tell you. Miss you and love you so much._**

" Jax just sent me a text." Tara said as she stopped by her office door.

" What does he want?" Heather asked.

" He's coming out here for a few days and that he has something he wants to tell me." Tara said looking up from her screen.

" Well, maybe whatever he wants to tell you is very important. Listen I gotta ready for this heart surgery in like ten minutes. Why don't do a girls night and go out for a few drinks." Heather offered.

" Um, yeah. I think I can get Thomas to watch Melinda for a few hours." After Heather left Tara walked into her office and as she sat down at her desk. Tara kept reading her text as she started to wonder, what could Jax wanted to tell her that was so important? She is hoping that he's not trying to get her come back Charming since she's still not ready just yet.

* * *

After Jax sent Tara the text. He started up his Dyna and drove past the Oregon sign and as he kept riding towards Tara's place. Jax couldn't help but smile as he can't wait to see the look on Tara's face when he shows up at her door tonight. He also can't wait to have Tara in his arms again. Fifteen years apart from Tara had really made Jax realized that he had really hurt Tara. Not physically but emotionally. He had broken so many promises to her in the past and he has regretted ever since. He also knows that Tara isn't just gonna come back to him right away. He's gonna have to fight harder to get her trust back and that's exactly what he's gonna do.

Pulling up into Tara's driveway and after killing the engine. Jax climbed off of his motorcycle and placed his helmet on his handlebar. Walking up to her door. Jax took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he raised his hand and knocks on the door. He then stepped back and waits patiently for Tara to open the door.

Tara had just gotten home from the hospital few hours ago. After Tara was getting ready to go out with Heather. She grabbed her cell and her purse. After giving Melinda and Thomas a kiss goodbye. Tara walked over to the door. But the moment she opened the door Tara gasps as she was shocked and surprised to see Jax standing there.

" Jax, Wha-?" Tara started to ask.

" Am I doing here?" Jax asking her own question when Tara nodded her head.

" I am came here to surprise you and to hopefully spend a few days with you." Jax said as he licked his lips for a moment." I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" He asked.

Tara shook her head for a moment." No. Well sorta. I am on my way to meet a friend at Duke's bar for a few drinks. We were gonna make it a girls night out." Tara said with a small smile.

" Oh, well how long are you gonna be gone for?" Jax asked.

" Not long. Just couple hours. That's all. Thomas and Melinda are inside if you wanna go say hi." Jax nods his head for a moment." I should back in a couple of hours and we can talk then." Tara walked around Jax when Jax reached for her and stopped her in her tracks.

Jax slowly wrapped his arm around Tara's waist and pulled her closer to him. He than looks down at her outfit and breadth deeply as he held on to her tightly." Just be careful tonight and make sure no other men touches you tonight." He then leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately as he groans against her lips. He slowly pulls back." I will be here when you get back." Jax,said as he lets her go and walked into the house and went to spend time with Thomas and Melinda.

Tara gasps for air and blinked a few times as she couldn't believe what just happened. Raising her fingertips against her lips, Tara could still Jax's lips against hers. With a smirk Tara got into her car and few seconds later. Tara pulled out of her driveway and headed Towards Duke's bar to meet Heather.

Author Note- Here's a new Chapter and yeah it's a little long. But that's okay. Heather is one of Tara's friends. I will introduce her other friend Leah in the next chapter. Hopefully you all will enjoy this. Happy Reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into Duke's bar Tara looked around when she noticed Heather and Rachel were already at the bar. Tara made her way through the crowd." Hey, guys." Tara greeted them as she sat down beside Heather. "Why don't we get a table," Tara suggested,

" We were waiting for you," Heather said as she raised her hand up and waved her hand to get the bartender his attention.

" What can I get you ladies tonight?" The bartender asked once he approached them.

" I will have Martini with two Olives please," Rachel answered,

" I will just take a beer. Coors bottled," Heather responded,

" And I will have white wine," Tara responded last. Tara looked over and noticed an empty table," Let's grab this one," Tara suggested as she walked over to the table and sat down." So what have I missed?" Tara questioned once one of the waitresses set their drinks down and she took a sip of her wine,

" Not much. I was just telling Heather here. that I just got promoted as head chef." Rachel said as she took a drink of her martini,

" Wow. That's awesome, Rach. Congrats," Tara said with a smile as she reached over and gave Rachel a friendly hug," I remember you telling me how much you wanted to be the head chef. You definitely deserved it." Tara said as she took another drink of her wine," So what else have I missed?"

" Heather tells me, that your thinking of moving back to Charming. Is that true?" Rachel asked,

Tara glanced over at Heather and sighs softly." You told her?" Tara questioned shaking her head,

" Sorry. Didn't know you wanted to keep that a secret," Heather said with a shrug as she took a drink of her beer,

" So, are you?" Rachel asked again as she was dying to know,

" Am I what?" Tara questioned shaking her head,

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes," Are you moving or not?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders and shook her head," I don't know. My kids want to especially my son Thomas, But Portland Oregon has been my home for fifteen years now and I can't just give that up, All because my ex-husband wants me back. Besides I got a great job here, Both Thomas and Melinda are in great schools and I can't just move back just like that." Tara said as she traced her fingertip against the rim of the glass.

" Than don't move, that simple." Rachel said with a shrug as she placed an olive in her mouth.

" Not when I have an ex-husband who wants me back and our family back. Not to mention I sorta want the same thing." Tara said admittedly. For weeks since Tara came back to Oregon. She has been trying to figure out if she should stay or move back to Charming and now that Jax showed up at her door out of the blue all of sudden. She now has a bigger decision to make,

" Who is your ex-husband again?" Rachel asked,

" Jax Teller."

" Oh, right. The one who cheated on you and brought lot of violence into your life and your sons lives as well." Rachel said with a nod.

" He didn't exactly brought violence into our lives. He just couldn't keep it under control or out of our lives." It probably sounded like an excuse but it was true. With all the violence that was going on in Charming. Neither Jax nor the club couldn't contain it.

" Well, I personally don't think you should go back to him anyways." Rachel said with another shrug.

" Why not?" Tara questioned.

" Well, for one. The guy cheated on you not once but three times. Plus he let all the violence happened. Why would you want to go back to that?"

" Okay first of all, Jax never let the violence happened. It was mostly his step father and his mother who let the violence happened in Charming and yeah he did cheat on me. But I forgave him for it." Tara said as she took another sip of her wine.

" Did he ever hit you?"

" What?! No of course not."

" Jordan did. He even put in the hospital two months ago." Rachel said making her point.

" Yeah Jordan did and that was because Jordan was a control freak. Jax never laid a hand on me not even once. He never control my life the way Jordan did. Look Jax isn't Jordan. True he cheated but he never laid an hand on me. " Tara stopped talking for a moment as she had nothing else to say.

" All I am saying is that, Just be careful. Your our best friend Tara and we don't want to see you to get hurt. But whatever you decide to do we will support it." Rachel said with a nod.

" Thanks guys." Tara said with a small smile.

* * *

The next morning Tara was awaken up by the sound of the shower. Rubbing her eyes Tara reached over and picked up her cell and noticed it was only 7:30 am in the morning. Who could be up this early on an Saturday morning? Tara started to wonder. She knows both Thomas and Melinda sleeps in on Saturdays and Tara normally doesn't get up until at nine. Tara took a deep breath as she realized who was in the shower." Of course." Tara said to herself as she tossed the blanket away from her body and got out of bed.

After throwing her robe on. Tara walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. Tara stopped for a moment as she noticed the sheets was thrown over the couch." Some things never change." Tara sighs softly as she grabbed the sheet and started to fold it when Jax walked out into the living room.

" Sorry, I was going to clean it up once I got out of the shower." Jax said as he helped Tara fold the sheet. Walking towards her." I didn't wake you,did I?" Jax asked.

Taking the sheets from Jax Tara shook her head." Actually, I couldn't sleep." Tara walked around Jax collecting the pillows and walks down the hall to put them back into the hallway closet.

" Is there coffee?" Tara asked as she walked back into the living room.

" Yeah, I just made it before I got into the shower. How come you couldn't sleep babe?" Jax wondered with concern.

" It's nothing really, just got a lot on my mind. So how long are you staying?" Tara questioned as she walked into the kitchen, heading towards the coffee machine. Grabbing a coffee cup out of the dish rack and poured herself a cup.

" Only a few days. What's on your mind babe?" Jax questioned as he leans back against the kitchen counter.

After taking a sip of her coffee. She sat her cup down as she deeply sighs running her hands down her face." Just a lot. Since I been back here, back in this house. It feels different. Really doesn't feel like home anymore. Even this town feels completely different." Tara learns back against the sink as she looked up for a moment." But it is my home though and it has been for the past fifteen years."

" It doesn't have to be, and we both know that." Jax pushed himself off of the counter walking up to her. Placing his hands against the side of her neck." Come home with me. You, Thomas and Melinda belongs in Charming with me and Abel. Please babe." Jax said softly.

Tara shook her head and moved away from him." It's not that simple." Tara reached for her coffee cup and walks out of the kitchen. Sitting on the couch, Tara set her cup down and grabbed her cell, checking her emails.

Jax walked out and joined Tara on the couch. Pulling out an envelope he hands it over to her." Here."

" What is it?"Tara questioned as she set her cell down and took the envelope from him. Tara kept looking at it and looks at Jax for a moment. " Jax, what is this?" She asked confused.

" Open it babe."

Tara arches her brow for a moment and without saying a word. Tara ripped opened the tab of the envelope. Pulling out a piece of paper, Tara unfolds it. Looking at it for another moment, Tara shook her head." Jax, I don't understand. What is this?"

" It's a lease, for your new clinic. That's gonna open in a few weeks." Jax said with a nod.

" Are you serious?"Tara questioned. Tara remembered back in high school during their senior year. Tara remembered telling Jax that her dream was to open her own clinic. Just a place where she can treat patients without having to work at a huge hospital. A place where she can treat pregnant women and children. Tara just couldn't believe that Jax still remembered her dream.

" Yeah, I bought Lumpy's old place yesterday. I hired guys rebuilding it and fixing the electricity. Plus Juice is going to set you up with security cameras and an alarm system as well."

" And they're going to have this done in two weeks?" Tara asked as she kept staring at the lease little bit longer. Folding the lease up and placing it back into the envelope Tara set it down. Without saying a word Tara threw her arms around his neck moving closer to him." Thank you." Tara said softly.

Wrapping his arms around her pulling Tara closer to him. Pressing his lips against her temple." You're welcome babe. Now do you see how simple this is?" He asked.

Tara pulled back shaking her head." Not really Jax. Leaving here. Leaving this town is the easy part cause I've done it before. But I am talking about us. It took me a long ass time to get over all the lies and the cheating and I need to make sure, that it won't happen again. Cause I will not come back if I'm going to go through that shit again Jackson. Am I gonna have to deal with the lies and the cheating again?"Tara questioned.

Jax pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her more deeply and passionately as he pulls her more closer to him. Jax gripped both side of her face as he continue to kiss her hard and lot more passionately. Jax groans softly against her lips. He slowly pulls away as he rest his forehead against hers." Does that answer your question?"

Tara slowly catches her breath as she massage her fingertips against his beard." Yeah, so your leaving in a few days?"Tara asked with a smile.

" Mhmm." Jax said with a nod.

" Good, and since we have a few days we should take an advantage of it." Tara said with a smirk. Tara grabbed Jax's hand as soon as she got up. Dragging him back into her room. Pulling Jax into the room. Tara closed the door behind them and locks it as she wants to spend this time with him before Thomas and Melinda wakes up in a couple of hours. Tara just wants them to get lost into each other for awhile.

**_Author Note: Just going to leave it right there. Looks like Tara is finally coming home. Happy Reading everyone!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up early on a Saturday morning, Tara yawn for a moment and stretched out her arms. After rubbing her eyes she took a look around as she realized today was the day Tara was going to move back to Charming. Not in a million years would Tara ever consider moving back. But now things are different The situation is different this time. Climbing out of bed Tara walked over to her dresser drawers, Tara pulled out an outfit she was planning on to wear for the day. a pair of short jeans shorts along with a black crop top shirt, Walking out of the room and just as Tara was about to walk into the bathroom, take a shower before Jax and rest of Samcro show up to help her move everything in an hour. She heard Thomas up. Tara knocked on his door and opens it as she peeked her head in.

" Hey, Can you do me a huge favor and make sure Melinda got everything packed up. Your dad and Abel are gonna be here in an hour with a moving truck and the Samcro van."

" No problem. Is the whole Samcro coming?" Thomas asked as he finished taping his box shut,

" I don't think so, I think it's mostly gonna be Chibs, Bobby, Opie, and T_g_. I also think a couple of prospects as well."Why?"

Thomas just shook his head." No reason, I was just wondering how many muscles dad is bringing for the move that's all."

" oh okay, well go help your sister. I am gonna go get into the shower and then I will cook everyone some breakfast," Closing Thomas's door Tara walked over to Melinda's door and lightly knocks it just as she did with Thomas. Peeking through she saw Melinda sitting up on her bed watching cartoons on her tv. Tara never wanted Melinda to have her own tv at first, cause Tara thought Melinda was too young to have her own tv in her room. But of course, Jordan bought Melinda one against Tara's wishes.

" Good morning mommy." Melinda said as she peeled her eyes from the tv for a moment," is Jax and Abby here yet?"

" Good morning baby, no not yet. They are gonna be here in an hour though. Thomas is gonna come in and help you pack and once I am out of the shower. I will make everyone breakfast okay?" Tara asked as she smiled down at her daughter,

" Can you make blueberry pancakes?" Melinda asked with a huge grin on her face," Blueberry pancakes are my favorite," Melinda said as she clapped her hands together and held them against her chest and closed her eyes for a moment, Tara chuckled as she nods her head and kisses the top of Melinda's head,

" Maybe. One more Power puff girls and you gotta start packing," Tara said as she walked out of Melinda's room, Closing the door behind her, Tara opened up the hall closet and grabbed a towel from the top shelf. After closing the closet door, Tara walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her. Tara pulled back the shower curtain turning the knob of the showerhead. Backing up and closing the shower curtain. Tara walked over to the sink and grabs her brush. After quickly brushing her hair. Tara reached into the shower and quickly tested the water. Once she felt it was warm up enough, Tara peeled off the clothes she wore in bed last night. Tara pulled back the shower curtain once more and stepped into the shower, The moment warm water hit her back. Tara took a deep breath in and out as she could feel her muscles starting to loosen up. After standing under the water for a few moments, Tara started to wash up,

Walking out of the bathroom after getting dressed, Tara went to check on Melinda and Thomas, As she saw they were busy packing Melinda's room still, Tara turned to the right and headed towards the kitchen. Walking over to the coffee machine first to make some fresh coffee, Pressing the start on the machine. Tara walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. Tara was planning Spanish omelets. Tara bit her bottom lip for a moment as she thought for a moment, Tara then reached for the pancake pan as she finally decided to make some blueberry pancakes for Melinda.

About an hour later after Tara set the last plate on the table. Tara started to walk down the hall to let Thomas and Melinda know that breakfast was done when she heard a knock at the door. Tara quickly looked at the time on her cell." Right on time," Tara walked over to the front door, and just as she opened up the door Tara saw her friends standing on her porch.

" Heather, Rachel. What are you guys doing here?" Tara questioned as she gave each of her friends a hug and moved to the side to let them in.

" We wanted to come over and say goodbye Since you are leaving today," Heather said as she looked around the living room." Plus we thought maybe you could use some help." Heather said offering.

" Thanks, but Jax and the guys should be coming soon. They are bringing a moving van and their own van to load up the furniture and the heavy stuff. The coffee is still warm. Are you guys hungry?" Tara asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" Yeah, Heather responded as she and Rachel followed Tara into the kitchen. Rachel let out a soft whistle as she noticed how much breakfast was on the table," Damn, Tara. You got enough here to feed the whole neighborhood." Rachel as she sat down at the kitchen table," I thought it was just Jax and his crew coming over."

" Not Crew Rachel. It's a club a motorcycle club and they are coming soon." Tara said as she set two coffee cups in front of her friends," I will be right back."Tara said as she headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to get Thomas and Melinda for breakfast When Tara came back into the kitchen with Thomas and Melinda, They all sat around and enjoyed their breakfast, Tara was talking to Rachel and Heather about them visiting Charming after everything got settled down. She wanted to let them just because she was moving back home, Doesn't mean Tara was going to forget about them. They have been friends for way too long already,

Thomas looked out of the kitchen window when he saw his dad, his brother, and some Samcro pulling up into the driveway," They are here," Thomas said as he dried his hands off dropping the hand towel on the kitchen counter. Thomas walked out of the kitchen with Melinda right behind him as he opened the door and went outside to greet Jax and Abel, along with the rest of Samcro.

" You guys wanna meet Jax and the club?" Tara asked as she started to get up from her seat at the table.

" Sure, why not." Heather said with a shrug as both she and Rachel followed Tara out of the kitchen.

Tara walked down her driveway as she walked up to Jax and Abel. Tara walked up to Abel first and pulled him in a hug." How's my baby boy doing?" Tara asked as she hugs him tightly.

"I am good mama." Abel as he hugged Tara even tighter.

Tara let Abel go and walked over to Jax. She placed her hands against his chest, leaning up and kisses Jax deeply and passionately. Feeling Jax's fingers tangled through her hair. Jax pulled Tara even closer as he continued to Tara even more deeper and passionately.

Tara smirks against his lips as she heard Rachel clearing her throat. Tara slowly pulled back as she turned towards Heather and Rachel." Rachel, Heather. This is Jax and our son Abel." Tara said as she introduced Heather and Rachel to Jax and Abel.

" So you're Jax? Rachel asked." I've heard stories about you." Rachel said with a small smirk.

Tara shot Rachel a glare shaking her head. Jax chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Tara's waist." Good stories I hope." Jax said with a smirk. Which cost Tara just rolled her eyes.

" Anyways, let me introduce you guys to the rest of the club." Tara said moving away Jax and walked over to the guys with Heather and Rachel behind her. After Tara gave them all a hug. She stepped back and introduce everyone.

" I hope you guys are hungry. I made a lot." Tara said as she walked back into the house. Once Jax, Abel, and the guys all sat around in the kitchen eating the rest of the breakfast and drinking coffee. Tara and her friends all went out back to have some girl talk while Thomas and Melinda played in the yard.

" So, What you guys think about the club?" Tara questioned.

" They look dangerous." Heather responded as Rachel nodded her in agreement.

Tara just snorts and rolled her eyes." Nah, They are actually kinda nice. Once you get to know them." Tara responded as she took a sip of her coffee that was still warm.

" The ball headed one. The one with all the tattoos. Is like really scary. I mean seriously, Does he always look mad?" Rachel asked shaking her head.

Tara chuckled and shook her head." Happy is always like that. He's kinda quiet. Not really much of a talker. But once you get to know him, he's not so bad."Tara as she nods her head.

" His real name is Happy?" Heather asked raising her brow for a moment.

Tara nods her head." Yep."

" He doesn't look that happy and what kind of mother, names their son, Happy. That's so weird and bizarre."Rachel grimaced a little."How did he get a name like that, anyway?"

" He got it,because of the tattoos he has." Tara responded as she stood up and grabbed her coffee cup that was now empty." I am going to go see if all them needs help." Tara said walking back into the kitchen.

Heather quickly smacks Rachel in the arm." Damn it, Rachel." Heather scoffed.

" What's your problem?"Rachel asked as she rubbed her arm.

" Why, do you always have to be so judge?" Heather asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders." Look, I am sorry. But who would name their son Happy? Especially when that person doesn't seem all that Happy. I bet his real name isn't even Happy." Rachel looks over her shoulder." I just hope Tara knows what she's doing."

Tara walked into the living as she noticed the guys started to carry her furniture out of the house." Hap, Juice. Please be careful with that coffee table. It's an antique." Tara called out as she walked over to the door.

" How much did you pay for that?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist." It looks expensive."

Tara nods her head." It is expensive. It Cost $300. Dollars.

" You spent $300 dollars, for that?" Jax asked raising his brow.

" Nope, Jordan. He bought it for me. On my birthday." Tara said as she walked back into the house. Tara walked back into the kitchen and started to pack up the kitchen stuff. Jax walked back into the kitchen and leans back against the kitchen counter.

" Babe, you okay?"

Setting the plates carefully into the box. Tara nods her head." Yeah, I am sorry Jax. It's just. That was like the only thing Jordan had ever done for me. through out our whole marriage." Tara said with a small smile.

Jax nods his head in understanding. Walking over to Tara. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning down and gently kiss her shoulder." Let's just get through this day and get you and the kids home."

Tara turns around his arms as she leans up and kisses him tenderly." I love you." Tara said softly as she ran her fingertips against his beard.

"I love you too babe." Jax responded as he kisses her forehead." should go help these knuckleheads." Jax said with a chuckle as he let Tara go and went back to the living to help moving all the furniture.

After everything was all put in the moving van and the Samcro's van. Tara gave the keys to the house, to Heather. So Heather could hold on to them until the house is sold. After saying goodbye to her friends. Tara pulled out a piece paper and write down her and Jax's address.

" Maybe next month. You guys can come out to Charming and I can show you guys around." Tara said as she gave the address to Rachel. Tara then waved them goodbye and got into the driver's seat. After she started the engine and got her seatbelt on. Tara glance over the back seat.

" You guys, ready to go home?" Tara asked Thomas and Melinda. They both nods their heads." Alright, let's go home." Tara said as she pulled out of the driveway one last time and followed Jax and everyone else. Next stop, Charming.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story._**

It's been a month since Tara and her kids moved back to Charming officially and moved back in With Jax. Things between Tara and Jax has been going amazingly well. Tara isn't quite sure what the future holds for them. But as long as their family are together and whole, that's all Tara cares about. Tara had recently learned that Gemma had died from heart failure six years ago. Of course, Tara is sad for Jax cause she knows what it's like to lose a mother. But at the same time Tara was relieved that she didn't have to deal with Gemma Teller-Morrow anymore. Especially after being gone for fifteen years.

It's also been a month since Tara's clinic open up. Tara had always wanted to open up her own clinic ever since she became a doctor. Just a place were she can treat pregnant women and sick kids. When comes to pregnant women going into Labor,they will still have to go to St. Thomas. Walking into the front. Tara sat down at her desk and started to check her next appointment when she could smell something delicious and sweet coming through her clinic doors.

Tara looks up when she noticed her eldest son walking in." Are those Bobby's blueberry muffins?" Tara asks pointing the bag Abel was holding with a huge smile on her face.

Abel nods his head as he placed the bag on her desk." Bobby made sure that I bring you these." Abel says leaning forward and gave Tara a kiss on cheek before taking a seat." I sorta need a favor mom."

" Yeah, I knew there's a reason why you came here. What can I do for you son?" Tara asks as she took a huge. bite of the first blueberry muffin she had already pulled out the back.

" I was wondering if you can set up an appointment for Jasmine."

" Um, I was actually checking my schedule when you were walking in." Tara quickly wiped her hands off and started clicking on her appointment book folder on her computer." I have an opening for next Saturday at noon. Would that work for her?" Tara asks looking over at Abel.

Abel nods his head." Yeah, that works. I will let her know tonight."

" What's the appointment for anyways?"

" I think Jasmine is pregnant." Abel said with a huge grins on his face.

Tara gasps in surprise as she threw her hands against her mouth." Are you sure, Abel?" Tara asks as she slowly brings down her hands." Did Jasmine tell you she was pregnant?"

" Well, not exactly. But she's been kinda moody lately and she's been throwing up a lot lately. So yeah I think she's pregnant." Abel says nodding his head and grins at Tara." Looks like you and dad are going to be grandparents."

Tara couldn't help but laugh with excitement as she got up from her chair and hugs her son tightly." I am so happy for you and Jasmine. But to make sure she's really pregnant, have her take a pregnancy test."

Abel nods his head." That's another reason why I came here. I was wondering if you had any home pregnancy test, that I can take home."

Tara nods her head." I think I got one in the back. Tara said as she got up from her chair and walked into the back to get one for Abel to take home. Second later. Tara walked back to the front and handed the box over to Abel." Here you go son."

" Thanks mom. I really appreciate this." Abel said as he took the box from Tara and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the clinic and getting back on his bike and head for home, to talk to Jasmine.

While Tara watched Abel riding away. She started to think when Abel was just a baby and how much Tara loved watching him grow up and became the man Tara knew he was going to be. It seems just like yesterday Tara held Abel in her arms, rocking him to sleep and now he's going to be a father. Tara snaps back to reality when she heard her office phone ringing. Tara turns away from the window and walks over to her desk and answers it.

" Good afternoon thanks for calling Tara's Clinic, this is Dr. Tara Knowles. How may I help you today?"

" Hey, Tara it's Courtney."

" Courtney your late. You were supposed to be here in an hour ago. What's the hold up?" Tara questions as she sat back down. Courtney Scott is another doctor at St. Thomas. Another Netoral doctor just like Tara and she has been helping Tara at the clinic when she can.

" Yeah, sorry. Margaret wanted me to help Dr. Faber in an surgery. It was a three year old little boy who was having heart surgery. According to the boys parents their son has been having heart problems. They said every time he would run around or even jump around. His heart rate will go up higher.

" Jesus. Is the little boy going be okay? Tara wonders as she started to remember when Abel had to go in heart surgery at that age. But for different reasons. She also remembers when Gemma finally confessed to her and Jax about what really happened. Tara was so furious with Gemma that she never forgave Gemma. Even today when Gemma is dead. Tara can't forgive Gemma for almost killing her sons all because she decided to drive high and drunk.

" Yeah, the surgery went fine and their son is gonna live. As long as he takes his meds and don't run around too much. How many patients are coming in?" Courtney asks as she stops by an elevator.

" It's going to be a busy day. So hurry." Tara said as she looked over her appointments for today.

" I will be there in thirty."

" See ya." Tara said as she hangs up and sighs deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair." I need more help." Tara said as she leans back against the chair for a moment. After staring at her computer screen. Tara closes the schedule and appointment folder as she got back up and walks into the back, to get ready for her first patient.

* * *

Abel walked into the front door when he saw Jasmine was laying on the couch. He set his keys down and walks over to Jasmine. Abel kneels down in front of Jasmine as he kisses her forehead." How you feeling babe?"

" Like I wanna throw up again. Which I been doing all day. Where you? I been trying to reach you all day baby." Jasmine says as she looks at Abel." I thought you said you were going to be at the clubhouse all day."

" I was, but I went to go see my mom and I got you an appointment for next week Saturday. She said she can see you at noon."

Jasmine raised her brow for a moment." Abel, your mom handles pregnant women and children. Why would I want to go see you're mom? Unless...?" Jasmine then realises why Abel made the appointment." But I can't be." Jasmine shakes her head.

" Jas, you been throwing up every morning and you been kinda moody lately. Believe me my mom went through the same thing when she was pregnant with Thomas and Melinda. I recognize the signs babe." Abel pulls out the pregnancy test out of the bag." Mom says to make sure your really pregnant. take this home pregnancy test."

Jasmine slowly sat up so her head would stop spinning. Taking the test from Abel. She sighs softly as she nods her head." Okay. I will take it." Jasmine got up from the couch and walks down the hall into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.

**_Meet Jasmine Abel's old lady. Happy Reading everyone!!_** **_More coming soon xD_**


End file.
